MADE
by VisualVibes
Summary: Life on tour as an international rock start can be difficult. Doing it with a new make-up artist and undeniable sexual tension can be downright impossible.
1. Chapter 1-The Test

_**Yet another oldie but goodie. This is the last of my old stuff short of the L Word fan fiction that I'm still debating on bringing over. We'll see. It's clear I'll have to edit each chapter and by edit I mean practically rewrite because my older stuff was downright horrid. Eh, what can I say? I was young. Anyway let me know what you think.**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That should go without saying**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Test**  
**PG**

* * *

There are things that never last forever; the feeling you get from a first kiss, the butterflies a person can make you experience, that fire that draws you to someone that threatens to engulf you. Those, amongst others, are a few of the feelings that I know from experience do not last forever. They say that those other feelings, such as pain or loss don't last forever either. In this very moment…

"I'm going to miss you so much, Angel," I say as tears threaten to spill down my face. Looking up at the tall red head in my arms, I try to convey every ounce of my sincerity.

…I hope they're right.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you too, Ash," she returned, tears streaming freely down her face.

The two embraced for long moments, the finality of the moment washing over them. Angel had been Ashley's make up artist for five years. Since Ashley graduated high school and started touring, Angel had been there every step of the way. She was close to Ashley's age, only a few years her senior, and thus the pair became inseparable among the hordes of stuffed shirts and suits surrounding them.

Angel was an excellent make-up artist. Ashley was her only client and though she had no formal training she had a knack for making faces. She had known Ashley so well that she could do her make up according to mood, outfit, climate and circumstance. When Ashley would get trashed the night before and have bags the size of silver dollars under eyes, Angel could make it look like she had just gotten up from a full eight hours of luxurious sleep. When Ashley was in a particularly bad mood Angel could make her disposition seem sunny and bright.

Despite their history, things had gone off the rails over time. Their relationship had become…complicated and neither could really handle the consequences, so they each handled it in their own special way.

"Call me as soon as you go into labor."

"I don't know if I'll be doing the calling, but I'll have Jay do it," Angel answered with a laugh.

Ashley rolled hey eyes. "Fine."

Angel reluctantly pulled away to offer hugs to the rest of the crew. First she grabbed Simon the most hilarious, and equally as flaming, hair stylist. She then moved onto Libby the clothing designer. The entire group had been together for four years. They had done everything together. Whatever Ashley did she brought them along for the ride. Cliff diving in the Bahamas, News Years Eve in Times Square, skiing in Aspen, they were the fantastic four. Ashley looked after them and in turn they worked faithfully for her.

She and Angel were particularly close having had a year alone to really bond and learn to navigate the entertainment business together. This fact was making her departure particularly difficult for the twenty something rock star. Angel did have good reason to be leaving their long-standing group. She had become pregnant by her long time boyfriend. He wasted no time in proposing soon after he found out. Ashley gave them the most magnificent wedding anyone could dream of despite her distaste for Angel's choice in life partner. She gave them everything she thought she might want in a wedding, if that were to ever happen. Now Angel was leaving the life of tour buses and hard partying for mini vans and play dates.

Ashley didn't envy that one bit, but she did envy the undying devotion Angel and Jay had for each other. She had introduced them years earlier, in what she now considers one of the biggest mistakes of her life, before her career really picked up. They immediately fell for each other. Naturally as Ashley became more popular, gained more notoriety her schedule too felt the effects of that change. Ashley would need Angel to stay with her for months at a time throughout the year. Be that as it may, Jay stuck by Angel and supported her every move. He flew out to meet her when he could and Ashley did what she could to help arrange their meetings. Helping them be together helped compensate for the terrible guilt she felt for keeping them apart so often as well as unique brand comfort Angel would allow on particularly lonely nights.

After a sufficient amount of tears were shed and goodbyes and promises to call were handed out Angel got into the limo that waited in front of the NYC office and drove off. Ashley watched after it long after it had disappeared in the dense traffic.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath as tears threatened to fall.

"You okay, mamacita?" Simon asked in his heavy Hispanic accent.

She shrugged fastening a pair of large, dark sunglasses over her eyes to hide the fresh red rings forming. "I'm fine. Now who the hell am I going to get to do my make-up?" she replied still staring down the street.

"Come inside I'm sure Franky has something worked out."

She followed him inside only when she was convinced the limo wouldn't be turning around to bring her Angel back to her.

They rode the elevator in silence up to the twenty-second floor of the record label. Under the weight of her grief she couldn't help but be a little nostalgic about her time at the label. After her father death and her graduation from high school Ashley had little direction. One day she picked up a guitar unable to express her feelings any other way. From that day forward she never looked back. Music was her savior and she dedicated her life to it. RockRite Records had been eager to sign her looking to cash in on the Davies name. She hated the suits and big wigs in the offices, but she found that once her first album went platinum she was given almost exclusive creative freedom from that point on. She still had to endure painful meetings such as these about the allocation of funds, staffing, etc. They needed a new make-up artist and this was company business. The right make-up artist is crucial to maintaining an artist's image, especially one as volatile as rock royalty Ashley Davies.

Once they exited the elevator they were quickly greeted by the personal assistant that had been assigned to Ashley. At least they called her a P.A., but Ashley knew better. She was a watchdog, a spy, someone to report to the boss man. Hence Ashley hated her like poison.

"Finally, Ashley, Franklin has been on the war path looking for you."

"Calm down Madison I was just saying goodbye to my best friend. I'm not in the mood for this bullshit today," she replied blowing right by her.

"Well be that as it may, you need a new make-up artist pronto because the tour begins next week. I think we may have found someone though."

Libby chimed in asking, "Who?"

The entire group was invested in Angel's replacement. This new person would be with them seventy-five percent of the year for the foreseeable future. They didn't need to just be able to do make-up well, they needed to be able to handle Ashley's shinning personality and fit well with Simon and Libby.

"Well I just happen to be dating one," she answered with a big stupid grin and a sing song tone.

Ashley whipped around. "Your girlfriend? I am not having my face done up by someone dating you."

"Why not?" Madison asked incredulously.

"Because anyone dating you is clearly sight impaired." Ashley got her answer out right before entering the conference room. Madison seethed as she grabbed a chair. She hated Ashley as much as Ashley hated her.

Ashley sat down at the opposite end of the table facing the CEO of the label. With him to his right sat Sandra the head A&R rep and the Senior Vice President, Arnold sat to his left. Out of the three Ashley favored Arnold the most. He was the most willing to listen to her and the only one who pulled for her on the big business level.

She never removed her shades as she addressed the executives. "Let's get this over with," she drawled.

"In some kind of rush Ms. Davies?" Franklin asked even as his eyes never left the paper work in front of him.

He hated working with the insipid tweens, teens and young adults that dominated the label. They were spoiled and hard to work with, but at the end of the day it kept his hundreds of acres manicured and his suits tailored so he put up with it.

"Well you know there's this little three continent tour I have to prepare for, nothing major," she shot back sarcastically.

"Right, let's get started then." He put his pen down. "It has been brought to my attention that our little search for a make-up artist has come to an end. Madison here says she has the perfect person for the job."

Madison beamed at the attention.

"I highly doubt the search is over."

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to try her out. Ms. Duarte could you please retrieve her?"

"Certainly." She practically skipped from the conference room.

Ashley slouched in her chair as everyone in the room sat silently waiting for Madison's return. The uncomfortable silence was lifted as Madison returned.

"Franklin, Ashley, I would like to introduce you all to Spencer Carlin."

A blonde strode in behind Madison. She wore dark, tight, skinny jeans with a fashionably distressed t-shirt. On her feet were a pair of hemp Toms.

Spencer left arm bore bracelets and a watch of different colors and metal varieties, around her neck she wore a heavy nineties style silver chain with a make-up brush shaped medallion that lay prominently across her chest. She had her hair down in messy curls with black highlights running through her locks. Spencer was unlike Ashley and everyone else's expectations.

"Yowza she's hot," Libby muttered under her breath.

Libby claimed to be bi, but she usually leaned more toward men. Ashley often wondered that maybe she was only pretending to like women for the sake of her job.

Ashley had to nod in agreement though. She was gorgeous despite losing a slew of cool points from being with Madison.

Once Spencer and Madison were seated Franklin continued. "Hello, Ms. Carlin. I'm Franklin Devlin. This is Sandra Atkins and Arnold Wilkenson. They are numbers two and three to myself here at RockRite. I'm sure you know Ms. Davies."

Spencer turned her gaze to the other end of the table. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure."

Spencer's brow furrowed as she looked at the agitated rock star.

Franklin went on undaunted. "Along with Ms. Davies are the other members of her design team. You will have an opportunity to meet them later. From what I hear you come highly recommended by Ms. Duarte here. We hear you're very talented."

"Well Madison's praises aside. I work very hard sir," she responded with much less enthusiasm than Madison.

"I see that, certified by the Studio Makeup Academy. That's a very formidable school. From the looks of it you seem to have the right credentials for the job. But there's no better way to find out then to try you out."

The smug grin on Spencer's face fell immediately. "Now? You want me to do her make up now?"

"A good make-up artist is always ready," Ashley chimed.

Spencer returned her gaze to the small brunette. "I am always ready." Spencer never took her eyes of Ashley. "Mads get my bag from the car."

Madison sprung from her seat and was to the elevator in a heartbeat.

Ashley's eyes went wide behind her Dolce and Gabanna sunglasses. She was thankful she had them on at that moment. Ashley had called her bluff and Spencer wasn't backing down.

Simon and Libby shared a look. This was going to be good.

Moments later Madison returned out of breath with a medium sized case. One far smaller than the average traveling make-up kit.

"Shall we work here?" Spencer asked Franklin.

"Sure. You can use that table and chair in the corner there. As you know an artist usually gets an hour before a performance to do their work, but our lovely Ms. Davies here has a horrid time management problem, so I think forty minutes will do."

Spencer flushed. These were extreme circumstances. She had to do the make-up for this huge rock star in front of the CEO of the label with only forty minutes. She silently prayed she was up to the challenge. Spencer looked at Madison who gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

"Hurry up. I have things to do today."

Spencer rolled her eyes as she rose from her chair and joined Ashley in the corner. She opened her bag and pulled a few things out. She gave them a nod when she was ready.

"Okay, starting…now."

Spencer leaned over to get a closer look at Ashley. That was rather difficult with the large glasses in the way. When she realizes Ashley wouldn't be removing them anytime soon she did it herself. Finally seeing the rock star's face up close and personal she quickly surmised that she looked nothing like what Spencer saw on MTV. She was much more beautiful than Spencer ever expected. Of course she noticed Ashley was hot, but now that she was this close she realized that Ashley was downright gorgeous. After inspecting her face she noticed the red circles ringing her eyes and felt a wave of sympathy.

"Take a picture, maybe it'll help you get this job."

So much for that. After Spencer was confident she knew the right tone of her skin and the proper undertones she'll need to accentuate the lines of Ashley's face she got to work. She was able to push her nerves aside when she realized she'd done this a thousand times. If she just sticks to what she knows she do just fine and in the end if it's not good enough then screw them.

As she worked she took some solace in the fact that Ashley had been worked on many times before. She knew right when to closer her eyes, look up, blot and suck her cheeks in. Considering her poor attitude, Spencer had expected this process to be far more difficult.

"Where'd you meet her Mads? She doesn't seem like your type," Libby asked quietly.

"We went to high school together. Lost touch during college then ran into each other in L.A. one day. We started talking again and one thing let to another." Madison had a smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend from across the room.

"5 minutes left Ms. Carlin," Franklin informed the young artist.

"Don't need them."

"Are you sure babe? Take the time if you have it," Madison worriedly advised.

"I'm good. All done, Ashley."

"Great."

Spencer spun Ashley's chair around and let everyone take a look. Simon and Libby were rushed over to inspect Spencer's work. Franklin had final say, but their input was crucial to his decision. They needed to be able to work alongside Spencer.

Libby took an intake of air while Simon put his hand across his chest. Both of their eyes were wide as they looked on. They looked like jungle cats stalking their prey as they turned Ashley face this way and that. Spencer was beginning to get worried as several minutes passed without a word. She looked over to Madison who shrugged in response. She could never figure out the habits of the fashionistas.

"Well tell me something guys," Ashley demanded.

Just as Spencer was confident she wouldn't be getting this job Simon was first to speak as he looked from Ashley to Libby. "Oh my God."

"It's flawless," Libby agreed immediately.

"Do you see the shading?"

"I haven't seen her tan look this good in years."

"She shaved a centimeter off her cheek bones." He looked at Spencer. "Girl you're a master!" Simon squealed like a little girl as he and Libby grabbed Spencer in a hug.

She allowed the strange, if not a touch inappropriate, show of affection. Spence couldn't be too relaxed just yet, the test wasn't over.

"Well it looks good to us from over here. Only thing left to do is see if Ms. Davies likes it," Franklin intoned.

Madison offered a large hand mirror handing it to Ashley face down.

Spencer swallowed hard, all eyes on Ashley.

Turning over the mirror and quickly putting it down, she grabbed her sunglasses and put them back on while heading for the door. "Tour bus leaves here at seven A.M. next Monday. Don't be late. Let's go." She walked out the door, Simon and Libby waving goodbye and say congratulations as they scurry behind her.

Totally unsure of what just happened Spencer turns to Madison.

"Looks like you got the job."

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	2. Chapter 2-Tour Day 1

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Tour Day 1**  
**R**

* * *

_If there's one feeling I'd like to forget it's the feeling of waking up at five A.M to start a tour. Luckily it's a summer tour so the sun is up already. Fall and winter tours suck so much. It's still dark out in the early mornings and it's the most depressing thing ever. Even the birds aren't up to greet me._

_Madison had my things packed up earlier in the week so all I have to do really is to get showered and to the bus. I don't worry about how I look that's what Libby, Simon and whatever her name is for._

_There's that pain again. This is my first tour without Angel. It's going to be so strange without her there. Who am I going to talk to? Simon is a gossip and Libby can be a bit air headed sometimes. Don't get my wrong I love her, but I feel like she just doesn't get it. It goes without saying that talking to Madison isn't even an option. I keep her on an entirely different bus because of it. Well I have my own bus period, but that's mainly because I need my space and privacy. Those guys talk way too much._

_Angel used to ride with me from time to time. We could talk about anything from the day we met. Thinking back to how she knew when to talk and when to just let things be brings tears to my eyes._

**_"Okay after the bags are loaded we can all board," Madison informed Ashley for the third time. _**

**_This earns her an eye roll and a frustrated sigh. "You've said that already, Mads, we know the drill by now it's been three weeks."_**

_**"Don't let her get to you, she's just overly thorough," Angel soothes as they all stand on the street watching the bus being loaded.**_

_**"She's going to be overly fired if she keeps hounding me."**_

_**"Maybe we can tape her mouth shot."**_

**_ "Good idea," Ashley laughed. "Or maybe even glue. That would be much funnier." _**

**_"No one would know. She'd look like Neo in the first Matrix." _**

**_Ashley laughed hysterically at the thought of a mouth-less Madison. "That would have to be the greatest thing ever. You're funny."_**

_**"Why thank you," Angel blushed. "I'll add that to my resume. That's a big deal coming from a big star and all."**_

**_Ashley rolled her eyes yet again. "Oh please." She waited a beat before saying, "Hey you can ride on my bus if you want. I know the other one can get cramped."_**

_**"Yeah? Hey, thanks. Let me just get my pillow off the other bus."**_

_**"Pillow?" Ashley looked at her questioningly.**_

_**"Yeah, I have to take my own pillow everywhere I go. Lame?"**_

_**Ashley smiled as she looked down at her shoes. "Mine is already on the bus."**_

_**Angel laughed saying, "Cool. Be right back."**_

_Oh speaking of pillows, can't forget that. I'm going to miss those days. Oh well. I sure won't miss the other crap I went through with her. Now off to the bus to begin another three months of tour buses, airplanes and hotels. Ah the life of a rock star._

* * *

Ashley showed up thirty minutes late to the bus to no ones surprise. They were all waiting on the curb for her to arrive.

"Only a half hour this time, you're getting better," Madison says as she releases everyone to board.

"Whatever. Let's get going I'm beat."

"Your chariot awaits your highness," Madison replied with a curtsey.

Spencer leaned over to Libby asking, "She's not going to say good morning or anything?"

"Hell no!" Libby chortled. "Ashley doesn't usually speak to anyone until well after two P.M. unless there's an early session of some sort and even then it is strictly by necessity."

"Wonderful."

"Don't worry, Spencer, you'll get used to her. She can be really nice once you crack that shell of hers. Even then you won't get too far, but do your job well and she'll look out for you no matter what."

"You're all are okay with how she treats you most of the time?"

"Look, once my brother got into a motorcycle accident. He was beat up pretty bad. She not only let me leave in the middle of her European tour, but she hired like some specialist to put his leg back together after the doctors said they couldn't do anything. It cost a small fortune. Ashley didn't bat an eyelash she just did it. My family is eternally grateful to her for that. If you ask her about it she'll say she did it because she needed me back as soon as possible, but we all know different. She has a big heart under all that bravado. I think that's why she tries so hard to protect herself."

"Alright let's make moves people!" Madison shouted from the window of the bus. "Spence, honey, come on."

Libby and Simon made their way onto the bus as Spencer stared at the giant bus with Ashley's face plastered all along the side. The next three months were going to be something.

The first stop on the tour was a relatively short ride away, a stadium in NJ. Ashley had a two performances there before moving onto Washington D.C.

After Spencer and Madison got their things sorted out in their cabin on the bus Spencer went to join Libby and Simon in the main sitting area.

"Libby, are you excited to be going home?" Spencer was trying to get to know everyone so she wouldn't have to suffer as the new girl for too long.

"Yes, very. I've been with Ashley in L.A. for pre-tour promotions for the last month. This is the first I'm going to be able to see my family."

"Are they coming tonight?"

"Yep, backstage passes and all. Even my grandmother is coming."

Spencer smiled warmly. "Granny going to rock out?"

"You know it baby!"

"Awesome." Spencer turned to Simon who was sitting in front of a mirror at the galley table looking at his pores. "What about you Simon? Where are you from?"

"West bumble," he laughed. "Well you get the point."

"I get it. Where exactly though?"

"Michigan."

"Oh really? You must be excited for the stop in Detroit then."

Simon finally looked up from the mirror. "No, not really actually," he said curtly before retuning his attention to the mirror.

"Yeah I hate going home too," Spencer sighed.

"Well at least you have a home to go back to."

Spencer was going to say something before she was interrupted by Madison.

"Spence, honey, we need to go over these themes again so you can be up to speed."

"Madison we have gone over the themes for the tour a thousand times. I think I got it."

"I'm sure you do, love, but things can change at a moments notice I want you to be prepared."

Spencer had to squeeze her eyes shut and take a deep breath. Madison could really get to her at times; then again she could get to anyone. Spencer looked over to Simon with apologetic eyes.

"Go," he told her. "I really don't want to talk about it anyway."

A little while later the buses were pulling into the stadium. The three large tour buses were greeted by a horde of fans trying to get a glimpse of the infamous Ashley Davies. The buses pulled to the back loading dock and the band on the third bus immediately began to get their instruments and equipment set up. The set was already being constructed thanks to the road crew that always left before Ashley did. All she and her design team had to do was get dressed, sing and leave.

Spencer looked out the window at the large crowd already there to see Ashley. There were other performers on the tour, but the majority of the fans were either wearing or waving Ashley Davies paraphernalia.

"These people are all here to see Ashley? There's four hours until the concert," Spencer asked Madison who was frantically packing up her things so she could head into the venue.

"I know, insane isn't it? Who would actually **pay** to see Ashley?"

"She does have a good voice, you have to admit."

"I guess so. I have a hard time recognizing it, her bad attitude drowns it out."

Spencer chuckled. Madison had a point.

Once things were ready the design crew along with Madison would head out first. Last to go in would be Ashley and her three body guards.

"Alright let's go." Madison called Libby, Simon and Spencer to the front of the bus.

"Ready for the mayhem?" Libby asked Spencer with an excited smile.

"They won't care about us. We're not celebrities."

"They don't care that we're not celebrities," Simon interrupted. "We're with Ashley. That's all that matters."

Spencer rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Madison grabbed Spencer's hand, her palms sweating. Madison knew her well enough to know when she was trying to act tougher than she really was.

"It'll only take three minutes to get from here to the door."

Spencer nodded her reply.

And like that the doors to the bus were yanked open and the four were being surrounded by a pack of screaming fans. The bodyguards did their best to get them moving swiftly through the mob. Soon after they were surrounded by the calm of the arena offices.

"Oh my God," Spencer said as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves. By no means was she taking the Lords name in vein. She genuinely meant it.

"I know, great isn't it?" Simon asked as he patted her on the back.

"Great? That was insane."

"You get used to it," Libby added.

"Sure hope so."

"Okay, now that that's over we better get started. We only have four hours to make history," Madison cut in.

"History?" Spencer questioned.

"Oh, we here at Davies Enterprises break records every time we go on tour. Only have to wait and see what it'll be this time." Spencer stood in confusion until Madison yanked her by the hand and pulled her along. "I'll explain later."

Ashley finally decided to get off the bus after about forty-five minutes. She had fallen asleep and no one in their right mind would dare wake her.

Libby was busy unloading the wardrobe as Simon readied his hair products and went searching for outlets for the dryers and curlers. Spencer unpacked her make-up and divided it up by scene and theme. The big shows had four scenes the smaller had three. This show wasn't a large one so Spencer didn't have much to prepare for.

Ashley had five members to her band that Spencer had to do make-up for as well. Though there was less pressure in that regard.

It was an hour before the show and Spencer expected Ashley to be either at either hair or wardrobe by now.

She wasn't.

Out of curiosity to began to roam the halls of the bustling backstage area. She was taken aback as she recognized the faces of other famous bands and acts. She finally found the door marked "Davies" and hazarded a knock. After getting no response she realized that the pounding music coming from the other side of the door may be why she wasn't receiving a response. She decided full on banging was in order. Still nothing. Thoroughly frustrated she opted to try the handle.

Unlocked.

She pushed the door open peeking her head inside. The room was dark except for the lights from the vanity illuminating half the room. The thumping beat from the dubstep music was emanating throughout the room as Spencer looked around to see if she could spot Ashley. Some movement in the shadows caught her eye. She squinted to get a good look. To her complete and utter shock she witnessed Ashley with the legs of some young girl wrapped around her waste as she fucked her against a wall. Spencer's mouth fell open as she watched the muscles in Ashley's bra clad back contract and flex. She couldn't hear anything, but she could tell the girl was more than enjoying herself.

"She in there?" Simon asked as she headed toward the larger dressing room.

"Um…ah, yeah, but she looks…busy," she stammered nervously.

Simon didn't flinch, he knew that Ashley would be late and he also knew that one of the reasons would either be a female or a "recreational substance" of choice.

"Well tell her to hurry up, we have a concert to put on," he said before sauntering away.

Spence on the other hand felt herself blush hot and her temperature rise. A few moments later she was slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shut up." Spencer walked over to Madison as she sat behind the desk and straddled her thighs.

"Spenc—" She was cut off by Spencer's lips latching onto her own. She wasted no time unbuttoning her blouse and grabbing two handfuls of breasts. By the time Spencer reached for the button of her jeans Madison broke the kiss.

"What has gotten into you?" Madison asked with a large smile plastered on her face.

Spencer proceeded to undo the button and slip her hand into her panties. "Do you really want to talk about it now?" she asked in a husky voice

Madison nodded a definite no as she recaptured Spencer's lips in her own.

Thirty minutes later Spencer was still waiting for Ashley to have her make-up done. Luckily she was finished with wardrobe and almost done with hair.

"Alright, let's go."

"_You're_ rushing _me_? I've been waiting for hours now," Spencer said incredulously.

"Yeah well I was busy. So let's get started."

"Yeah well if you weren't fucking groupies we wouldn't be running late right now." It was her intention to say that under her breath.

Ashley never flinched as she grabbed a seat and got comfortable. A large grin spread across her face. "You saw that, huh? Next time, stick around for the whole show. Trust me, it was so worth it."

Spencer rolled her eyes as she leaned in and began to do Ashley's make-up. She had thirty minutes to do a job that took an hour. Based upon day one, this was going to be one long tour.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	3. Chapter 3-Curious

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Curious  
PG-13**

* * *

_This damn feeling of pain refuses to leave. It's been almost two weeks since Angel left. I would have thought it would be a little better by now, just a little easier. It isn't. Actually I'm afraid it may be getting worse. Every time I sing that song she helped me write I feel it. Every time I sleep in my cabin, on the bed she loved so much I feel it. And I especially feel it every time I look at this picture in my wallet that I just can't seem to throw away._

_I threw all of the others away a long time ago. When things began to fall apart. This one though, I'll never get rid of this one. This is the day things between us changed and I guess it marks the beginning of the end._

**_"I can't believe you got Rick to bring us to Six Flags," Angel said excitedly. _**

**_Ashley tried her hardest to hide how genuinely happy she is to see the smile on Angel's face. "He's my driver, he's supposed to take me where I tell him."_**

**"Yeah, but on the tour bus? We could have rented a car."**

**"No time for that we only have three hours before we have to be back," Ashley said as she stood in the park with her shades and cap on trying to not get recognized. "Okay, what next?" I say coaster."**

**"Definitely. Let's do it!"**

**The pair ran hand in hand toward the next ride. Thankfully it was a Wednesday so the lines weren't too long.**

**"Oh my gosh, that kid lost a shoe."**

**They shared a laugh as they watched it sail into a nearby pond.**

**"Oh crap, I'm wearing sandals," Ashley lamented.**

**"You can take them off when get closer."**

**"My feet will get dirty!"**

**"When we sit down, Einstein," Angel returned with a laugh.**

**"Oh right…duh." Ashley couldn't help but think about how she never really had an opportunity to come to places like this as a kid.**

**"It doesn't matter, Ash," Angel soothed seemingly privy to Ashley's thoughts. "You know your way around a guitar, that's what matters."**

**Ashley felt instantly comforted by her words. In a few words Angel had completely trivialized the act of amusement park frequenting and eased Ashley's mind. That's what Ashley was beginning to love about Angel; she had a way of knowing what to say and when. It wasn't always the most eloquent thing in the word, but it got the job done.**

**The pair exited the ride laughing and giggling the entire way.**

**"That first dip was so scary!"**

**"Oh my gosh, I know and that loop!"**

**"You were totally screaming like a baby up there," Ashley teased.**

**"Me? I thought you were crying. I was genuinely concerned."**

**_Passing the kiosk at the base of the coaster they noticed the screens broadcasting their embarrassment to anyone who cared to look. Ashley had her hands over her eyes as Angel smiled at her antics. _**

**_Ashley had fallen in love with the picture immediately._**

**"We so have to get key chains."**

**"Ash, no I look horrible in that picture."**

**"No, you don't. You look beautiful as usual." Eager to make her purchase and move on to the next attraction, Ashley didn't even notice the effect her words were having on her companion.**

**As time progresses Ashley developed a soft spot for Angel. It wasn't sexual, yes Angel was attractive, but Ashley didn't see her that way. Angel was smart and sweet and all the things Ashley felt she herself was not. This caused her to treat her with a sense of caring that many were never lucky enough to experience.**

**"Here ya go, one Six Flags key chain so you never forget what a great time we had."**

**"I could never forget this." Their gazes held until they interrupted by a group of rowdy teens eager to see their pictures.**

**Soon it was time to get back to the convention center in whatever city it was that they were in. After waking Rick they jumped on the bus and dropped their things.**

**"Ash, that was so much fun, thank you."**

**"Anything for you, Angel, you know that." Ashley smiled as they stood in the center of the bus gazing each other.**

**_So lost in each other were they that they lost their balance as the mammoth vehicles lumbered along and fell in each other's arms._**

**_"You okay?" Angel asked as she looked down on the smaller brunette._**

**_"Fine."_**

**"Ash?" She spoke just above a whisper.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Did you really mean it when you said you'd do anything for me?"**

**"Of course. Name it."**

**"I want this."**

**She leaned in, closing the space between them. For a moment of confusion Ashley just stood and allowed herself to be kissed. As far as she knew Angel was straight and she didn't want to upset her or push anything on her that she didn't want. When Angel tilted her head and opened her mouth, well Ashley knew then that it wasn't her doing the pushing. Finally snapping out of her confused haze Ashley too opened her mouth and began to participate in the now heated kiss.**

* * *

The phone rang bringing Ashley out of her trek down memory lane.

"Hello?" The frustrated brunette answered.

"Well don't we sound sunny and bright?"

"What do you want, Madison?"

"Press conference in two hours, have your ass down here in thirty."

"Whatever," Ashley said before snapping her cell phone shut.

After showering and giving herself forty-five luxurious minutes to prepare, she finally arrived at Madison and Spencer's room that adjoined with Libby and Simon's. She had her latte steaming and her Dolces' in tact.

"What colors you feeling today, Ash?" Libby asked her as she searched through the gigantic wrack of clothes.

"Black," she said as she flopped down in the chair so Simon could start on her hair.

"You wore black to the last one," he reminded.

"Oh right. Navy then."

Libby began to laugh. "How 'bout purple? I forgot about these new Sevens you bought with the purple wash. I so want a pair of these."

"I told you to get two when we bought those," Ashley groused. She and Libby had the same sense of style so most of the time whatever Ashley purchased she was mindful to purchase a duplicate.

Madison came into the room and began her mindless chatter with Spencer in tow. She was so thrilled to have her sunglasses on when she gave Spencer the once over. The last thing Ashley wanted was to be caught staring at Spencer who wore tiny blue boy shorts with a white tank top. A tank top that did little to hide her ample breasts and taut abs. Ashley watched their exchange through the mirror.

"Hurry up and get dressed, babe, we need her ready soon."

"Why do I have to get dressed? She's the one being interviewed."

Madison looked stumped. "True. Okay, fine. Just get her done and downstairs ASAP. The press is arriving." Leaning in closely, she whispered in her ear. Spencer smiled and giggled as she nuzzled her face in Madison's hair.

"Okay," Spencer replied to whatever Madison said before placing a chaste kiss on Madison's lips.

"One hour, Ash," Madison barked as she made her exit. "Kick it in gear."

Ashley flipped Madison the bird over her shoulder. She watched Spencer through the mirror for a moment before she disappeared into her room and closed the door behind her.

Thirty-five minutes later Ashley was dressed and her hair was ready to go.

"Spence, you're up," Simon called from the couch as he looked at the back of a bag of low fat chips. "These taste like poopy shit."

Spencer came out as soon as she was called. She only had twenty minutes, but this was only a press conference so she wouldn't have to do much.

"I told you those sucked when you bought them. Now you're stuck with them," Spencer said with a smile as she placed her bag on the dresser.

"I know, but some mistakes have to be made so a person can learn from them."

Spencer stopped rummaging through her bag for a second. "Si, that has to be one of the most insightful things I've ever heard…from you anyway."

"Hey!" He feigned hurt as he threw a chip in Spencer's direction that missed miserably.

She went back to retrieving the appropriate supplies from her bag, her back still facing Ashley. She glanced up for a second asking, "Ashley, do you mind removing the shades?"

"Yes, actually I do mind."

Spencer didn't respond just turned around and did it herself. She was taken aback at what she saw. "Rough night?"

"Just get to work."

Spencer rolled her eyes and did just that. After applying some foundation she leaned in to do the eye make up. This job required she get close to the rock star.

"Close your eyes," Spencer demanded.

Having her make-up done seemed to be the only time Ashley listened to anyone.

With Spencer so close she could smell her shampoo and something that was just uniquely Spencer. She placed her hand on the side of Ashley's face to steady herself as she applied the eye liner. Ashley felt her heart rate increase basking in the feel of Spencer's breath on her face.

Spencer took the opportunity to admire Ashley during this rare, unguarded moment. She looked peaceful. Spencer couldn't help but notice how nice it was to see Ashley like this as opposed to the way she usually saw her, either yelling, smoking, or scowling.

This moment of peacefulness was fleeting, however, when Ashley's phone began to buzz on the dresser. Spencer reached over and handed it to Ashley as she continued on.

"Hello? Yes…no. There's no fucking way… Damn it, why do we have to go through this shit again? I have no ties to you. She doesn't even work for me anymore. I don't have to explain myself to you. Look what we had was fun and all, but it won't be happening again. Breaking up with you? We were never together! Yeah well, whatever. Lose my number."

She angrily ended the call and Spencer wanted so badly to ask who was on the line. It was obvious she could never do that and Ashley would never tell her anyway. She decided to play it safe instead asking, "Are you okay?"

Ashley looked startled. "Fine. Look, are you almost done? I want to get this over with so I can get back to sleep."

Spencer wordlessly nodded. She applied a last bit of gloss and released Ashley to do her business. The brunette got up and left. No thank you, no nothing. She was obviously upset, but neither Simon nor Libby thought to ask what was wrong. She couldn't determine which was worse, the way Ashley treated people or the way they seemed to treat her. She also wondered which came first.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	4. Chapter 4-Comings & Goings

_**Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!**_

_**Read, enjoy & I love the comments.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Comings & Goings  
PG-13**

* * *

_It's been a month since Angel left me. I suppose its getting better. This damn bus reminds me so much of her. All the places we made love, cuddled or just looked into each others eyes. I hate this damn bus now when I used to love it so much. I can remember the exact day I began to hate it._

**_"Ash, we're in the tabloids again!" Angel yelled as she paced back and forth on the moving bus._**

**_"Angel, I'm in it every week. What do you expect?" Ashley answered distractedly as she painted her fingernails blood red. She was used to being written about in the papers and on the internet. It was usually only ninety-five percent untrue. _**

**_ Angel hadn't warm to it at all. "They're saying we're a couple, Ashley. That doesn't concern you?"_**

_**"No, I'm openly gay, why would I care? And we are like a couple so what does it matter?"**_

_**"We're not a couple!"**_

_**That got her attention. "What?"**_

_**"They can't think that!" Angel amended.**_

_**"No, you just said we not a couple," Ashley barked.**_

_**"We are. You know that, but no one else can."**_

_**"Why? It's been weeks now, Angel." Ashley was wondering why they were still hiding their relationship, but she didn't want to rush. She figured she'd let Angel broach the subject when she was ready. After almost three months that didn't seem to be happening and Ashley's worry was not the least bit assuaged.**_

_**"I know that, but this," she waved the tabloid in the air, "is not the way I want to come out the closet." She finally plopped down onto a near by seat. "I'm not even sure I want to come out."**_

_**Ashley stared at her in disbelief. "So what, this means nothing?"**_

_**"No, Ashley it means everything." Angel softened. "But I…I like things the way they are with us, private. It's more intimate that way." She walked the short distance to sit down next to the pouting rock star. "You mean the world to me. Please tell me you understand."**_

_**Ashley took one look into those hazel eyes and caved. "Not much longer?"**_

_**From there Angel went on to tell her she would be open about their relationship soon. Ashley introduced her to Jay so he could act as a beard until Angel was ready to come out of the closet. Unfortunately, the "phony" relationship Angel was in with Jay wouldn't remain so for long.**_

**6 months later.**

_**"Angel, what's wrong, sweetie? Why are you crying? You've been really emotional lately."**_

_**The red head looked into big brown eyes hoping to find sympathy.**_

_**"I…I need to tell you something."**_

_**"Alright, but stop crying first. It can't be that bad," she assured as she pushed the bangs away from Angel's face.**_

_**Angel took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."**_

_**Angel never got to see sympathy in Ashley's eyes that day. She did see pain, confusion and anger. Those would be the emotions she would see in her eyes until she left.**_

**_Ashley tried her hardest to forgive Angel and move on, but she hadn't been strong enough. It remained that way until Angel was too pregnant to tour anymore and Ashley couldn't take the sight of her any longer._**

I loved her more than anything. There was never a time I'd been so torn up in my life. I was baffled at how I could love and hate someone at the same time.

_But I did and it doesn't seem that it will ever change._

* * *

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Spencer asked as she munched on some popcorn and absentmindedly flipped through channels. She was still amazed at how many channels the TVs on their bus could pick up.

"Only two days. I'll meet you guys in Atlanta," Madison returned while she looked through some papers.

"I didn't know you left the tour so often. Aren't personal assistants supposed to be around all the time?"

"I am around all the time. Besides I'm less of a PA and more of a business manager. I just respond to her every beckoned call on top of keeping her life in order," she replied with an eye roll.

"Oh."

Madison stopped what she was doing to join Spencer on the couch. "Are you going to miss me?" she asked, her voice finding a seductive timber.

Spencer tore her eyes away from the screen to look at Madison as she began to slide slowly toward her on the couch. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Madison pouted. "All I get is a maybe?"

Spencer smiled as Madison continued to get closer. "Yep." She laughed aloud as Madison got dangerously close to her neck.

"I suggest you change your tone missy."

"Yeah, or what?"

"Or this," she said as she attacked Spencer's neck with nips and kisses making her squeal and wiggle.

Spencer and Madison's bonding time would be short lived as the entire glam squad set about preening over Ashley. After clothes and hair it was time for make-up.

As usual Spencer leaned in close as she worked. Ashley was starting to enjoy this part of her regiment the most. She could smell Spencer's perfume and feel her breath on her face. Little did she know that this was Spencer's favorite part as well. She got to see Ashley at peace. She would sometimes speak to Libby or Simon, but she found that all conversation would end when she got close to Ashley. She could really take her time and admire her beauty without anyone suspecting anything more.

All too soon for both of them it was over and Ashley needed to get off to her next show. Ashley opened her eyes and inspected herself in the mirror.

"Spencer, I asked for red lips tonight."

"They are red."

"Not red enough."

"Not red enough? Anymore and your going to look like your bleeding."

"I didn't ask for you to approve the level of red. I just said as red as possible," she demanded.

"They can't be anymore red, Ashley, you'll look crazy."

"I didn't hire you to tell me your opinion, I hired you to do what I say!"  
"Actually RockRite hired me and my job is to keep you looking good!" Spencer yelled getting equally as frustrated. "I made you look good in spite of the bags under yours eyes from being up all hours of the night, the pale skin from the lack of nutrition you've been getting and I covered up the bite mark some floozy left on your neck! I've kept you looking good for a month now, what makes you think I'm going to let you go out looking anything but amazing now?"

Ashley was taken aback by Spencer's anger. What surprised her most was the fact that she would go toe to toe with her like this. Simon and Libby never dared raise their voice at her and though Madison would argue, she seldom raised her voice. Second, she was shocked at how much attention Spencer actually paid. Her eating habits, sleeping habits, or lack there of, and her mating habits too apparently.

Despite her surprise, she certainly wasn't going to back down now. "Why do you have to be so difficult all the time?" Ashley shot back.

"I'm difficult? You have to be kidding. Let me tell you…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Madison interrupted as she entered the room. "What are you two fighting about now?

"She wants Bozo lip—" Spencer started.

"I told her—" Ashley began simultaneously.

"Hush! I don't care what it is. It's been a month now and you two still can't get along. I have to be away for forty-eight hours, I'd like to know you two won't kill each other while I'm gone." Madison looked back and forth between the two women that were now standing on either said of the make-up chair. "No, I need you both to promise me you will at least try to get along while I'm gone. I need to know everything won't fall apart as soon as I step out the door."

Madison was greeted with silence causing her to place her hands on her hips and roll her neck as she bore holes into each of them with her eyes. "Spencer?"

"I'll try, Madison," Spencer huffed.

"Ashley?"

"Whatever, me too."

"Thank you. Now, Spencer honey, come see me out. Ashley, I'll see you on Thursday." Madison turned to walk away shooting a hard glance in Libby and Simon's direction. "And you two just sit there and let them fight. Freakin' useless I swear…"

Soon after Madison and Spencer took their exit Ashley left the hotel room and started toward her own. As she turned down the hall she noticed a man leaning against her door.

_"Great another damn fan slipped through_," she thought to herself_. "I really need to up my security."_

"I think you found the wrong room, guy," she said from behind him.

"That attitude tells me I'm in the right place," he replied, his back still turned.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said before turning to face her.

"Aiden!" she squealed as she jumped up into his arms. He willingly scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me you were in the area and the team had a game not far away, so I thought I'd give you a shout."

"Kyla?"

"Who else?"

"I'm glad she did, I'm so happy to see you," Ashley beamed. "How's the team doing?"

"Semi-finals, baby!" he said with a fist pump.

"Nice!"

Aiden spotted Spencer as she exited the elevator and passed the pair on her way to her room. She and Ashley scowled to each other as she disappeared down the hall.

"Who's the hottie?"

"Ugh, that's my new make-up artist."

"Oh right. She's a pants tighten-er."

"Sorry, bro, someone's got dibs," she said as she swiped her key card and opened the door.

"Oh man. Who?"

"Mads."

"What? The suit?" he asked in shock.

"I know, hard to believe, right?"

"Most definitely. You get her yet?"

Ashley laughed. "I said she was taken, Aid. And she's really not my type."

"When has that ever meant anything to you?"

She was pensive for a moment. "Um…never."

"Exactly. You have to admit she's a cutie."

"Yeah she is," Ashley conceded, her tone serious. "But she's not like my other girls. We fight all the time. She's such a pain."

"I'd like her to inflict pain on me any day."

"Whatevs."

Aiden went silent grabbing a seat next to Ashley on the bed. "Speaking of pain…I heard Libby left."

Ashley turned away from him trying to keep her emotions under control at the mention of that name.

"We don't have to talk about it, Ash. I just wanted you to know I heard and I'm here for you."

She turned back to face him with water in her eyes. All she could do I nod her appreciation.

"So enough of this mushy stuff. How 'bout I take my oldest friend out on the town?" she deflected as she stood to her feet.

"Cool, I'd like that."

"I have a few backstage passes for tonight's show too, so you can bring whomever you want. We can all head out after. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	5. Chapter 5-Reunion & Surprise

_**Again, happy holidays to everyone! Don't forget to follow me on instagram therealreadreid. I have a photo a day challenge for January and I'd love for everyone to participate.**_

**_Read, enjoy and keep the comments coming. They make me smile._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunion & Surprise  
PG-13**

* * *

_I can't believe Kyla told Aiden about Angel, even if I am kind of glad she did. It's good to see him. He's a good fried. Truth be told he's the best friend I have and that's after I treated him like shit._

**_"I just think it's time you explore your options."_**

"My options, Aiden? I love her—we love each other," she frowned.

"She loves you?"

"Yes!"

"If she loved you so much she wouldn't be out wit Jay right now. She's already exploring her options, Ash. Why can't you see that?"

"Fuck you, Aiden," she said through clenched teeth. "Get out!"

"Ash, wait. I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
_  
__**"You're hurting me with your totally inaccurate observations," she screamed while pushing him toward the door.**_

"You have to see she's no good for you. I wouldn't lie to you."

"You're lying now," the tiny brunet replied as she opened the door. "Come back when you want to be my friend."  
_  
I slammed the door in his face and haven't seen him again until today. _

I'm grateful he's forgiven me and was kind enough to not tell me, " I told you so." I plan on showing him the best time he's had in a long time tonight.

* * *

"Oh my God, Ash, that rocked!" Aiden yelled as he followed her off the stage.

"Really? The band totally fucked the second song and my voice cracked on the last."

"No one could tell, it was awesome! They're still screaming for you."

"Thanks." Ashley frowned as she stood waiting for a few moments. "Where the hell is my water and towel?"

"Madison's not around?"

"Oh crap, she's not. She had to fly back to the label today. I totally forgot."

"So now what?" Aiden asked.

Ashley could see disappointment creeping into her friends face and she was eager to deter it. "Now we head back to the hotel and get to partying!"

"Yeah, baby!" he cheered with yet another fist pump.

The pair hopped in a limo and were off. After getting back and showering, Ashley rounded up the glam squad. She walked in and made an announcement. "Okay everybody, due to our friend Aiden's return we are going to the spot tonight."

Simon squealed like a little girl.

"Sweet!" Libby added as she ran to get a perfect outfit for herself and Ashley.

"Hi, I'm Spencer," she greeted Aiden with an extended hand.

"Oh yeah, right that's the new girl," Ashley groused.

"Aiden."

"So, Aiden, shall I do you after I finish, Ash?" Simon asked.

"Um...no thanks. I'm good, man."

"I'm sure you are."

"Si," Ashley warned.

"What?" he whined.

Soon Ashley was dressed and ready to go.

"Libby, Simon lets go," Ashley called.

"What about Spencer?" Aiden asked.

"What about Spencer?"

"Its cool, Aiden I wasn't invited," Spencer interjected.

"You don't need an invite, you're a part of the team." He nudged Ashley in the ribs.

"I don't think she can handle it, Aid."

"Handle what? You haven't even told me where you're going." Spencer looked from person to person expecting some type of explanation. She was only greeting with silence.

"Maybe she can't handle it," Simon hedged.

"I can handle anything," Spencer returned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That so? Saddle up and ride, blondie, you're riding with me tonight," Ashley challenged.

"Give me fifteen." Spencer ran to her room to change.

Soon after Spencer returned to the rest of the group. She sported black skinny jeans with a red tube top. Light make-up and red lips completed the look. "Sneakers or pumps?" She held up a pair of gold high tops and black Louboutins with red bottoms.

Ashley had to do a double take. She had never seen Spencer so done up before. She didn't think it was possible for her to look any better. "Pumps," she stammered.

"Ready." Spencer informed when her footwear was secured.

"Are you ever," Aiden practically drooled. "Shall we?" He extended his arm.

"Why thank you," Spencer smiled.

"Nice lips," Ashley whispered as the group descended to the lobby.

"Don't start," Spencer warned.

"Whatever," she turned to Aiden, "Please tell me you brought the tank," Ashley inquired.

"Don't leave home without her."

"Tank?" Spencer asked.

"Look."

They rounded the corner of the parking lot and came face to face with a massive H2 Limited Edition Hummer. It was metallic navy blue with a chromed out nose and gigantic navy blue and chrome rims. The top was off the back exposing the two-toned leather interior.

"Wow, Aiden, this is really nice," Spencer complimented.

"Thanks. Our girl Ash here got 'er for me."

"Really?" Spencer replied not even bothering to hide her surprise.

"Yes, I _am_ capable of doing something nice for someone else."

"Sure fooled me."

Ashley stopped in her tracks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means—"

"Hey! Don't start this tonight. Please?" Simon intervened.

"You're right I'm sorry, Simon." Spencer apologized.

"You shut up," Ashley snapped. "Let's just hurry up and get there. I have a lot of steam I need to blow off, thanks to a certain someone."

Spencer rolled her eyes as the group finally pulled out the parking spot.

"Yes finally!" Libby cheered when the Hummer pulled into a familiar parking lot.

"I can't wait!" Simon agreed.

"Let's go!" Aiden said as he jumped out of the vehicle. He quickly went to the back and helped Spencer down.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem. So this is it. You ready?"

Spencer looked at him skeptically as she stood next to a smiling Ashley. Her mouth fell open as she read the sign.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	6. Chapter 6-The Outing

**Did I mention this is AU. Maybe I didn't, that's my bad. **

**Read, enjoy, comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Outing  
PG-13**

* * *

_In my life I've run the gamut of emotion. There is one feeling though that I'm not really accustomed to. That would be excitement, genuine happy-go-luck, schoolgirl excitement. There have only been a few moments I can think of that I experienced that feeling, like when I got signed to the record label. The other would be right now.  
_  
"A strip club?"

"Of course," Ashley said, never taking her eyes off the flashing red sign.

"This is your idea of a good time?" Spencer sputters.

"Duh. There's boobies in there."

Spencer shrugged saying, "I guess…but still."

"Still nothing, face painter, we're here to show my good friend Aid a good time. And from the looks of it you're pretty uptight yourself. Probably from dating 'the mouth'."

Aiden started to giggle at the nickname he and Ashley made up for Madison years earlier.

"So let's go!" Ashley finished

The bouncer took one look at Ashley and immediately kicked into high gear. Soon the clubs owner was greeting them and leading them to the back of the club.

"Where are we going?" Spencer asked Libby.

"It's better if you see for yourself," she said excitedly.

They went behind a curtain then down a long hallway before being keyed into a locked door. The owner smiled at Ashley, whispered in her ear then walked away.

"Shall we?"

"Please," Aiden eagerly answered.

Ashley turned the nob revealing what would soon be paradise for the group. It was like a mini club within the club, but much nicer. No tiny sticky tables or tacky shag carpeting. No crowded bar or strange blading men to avoid. It was the classy version to all that. There was a fully stocked bar and a mini stage with complimentary pole. To the left there were several large booths covered with plush cushions. Cherry hard wood floors ran throughout and the walls were tufted with colorful fabric. It was like being inside of a genie bottle.

The group poured into the empty space all resuming their respective favorite places. Ashley to the bar, Aiden and Libby to a booth and Simon somewhere near the stage. They all sat and waited leaving Spencer to just stand in the center of the room and wait to see what happened next.

No more than five minutes later the door opened and strippers and staff poured into the room.

A bartender manned the bar with a waitress to assist him. A stripper dressed like a scantily clad batgirl headed for the stage and a few others meandered around the room.

Aiden went for a blonde who immediately began a table dance for him. Libby sat next to him watching and laughing. Simon was chatting with a few girls in the corner, getting hair tips no doubt. Ashley sat at the bar giving her orders.

Spencer decided to sit next to Ashley and get a drink herself. She was going to need it.

"What can I get you ma'am?" The bartender asked.

"I think I'll start off slow, amaretto sour please."

"Right away."

"Didn't take you for a drinker."

"You don't know me."

"Touché." Ashley never looked up as she worked on her personal bottle of Patron. "So how you liking the place so far?"

"It's nice," Spencer admitted. "Nothing like I expected."

"Well, you don't know me."

"Dually noted."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as the music pounded through the room. It wasn't so impede conversation, but loud enough for everyone to enjoy.

"You going to sit here all night and get drunk?" Spencer asked Ashley.

"That's the plan."

"What are you trying to drink away?"

"What makes you think I'm drinking something away and not just a drunk."

"If you were a drunk you'd be drinking far more often than you do."

Ashley turned and looked at Spencer then suddenly hopped off her stool.

"Samuel, my good man, a bottle of your finest champagne for my crew here." She turned to face the group. "We're here to party!"

Everyone began to clap and cheer.

Spencer spun around on her stool to face Ashley and the rest of the room.

Ashley took the opportunity to get closer to Spencer, standing in between her legs. "So what's your type blondie?"

Spencer squirmed under the attention. She invaded Ashley's space almost every day of the week, but that was work. Now it was sending little shockwaves through her belly making her fidgety, which was rare.

"Type?"

"Yeah. What turns you on, blonde, red head?" She stepped a little closer flinging her curly locks over one shoulder as to hear her better over the music.

Spencer swallowed hard. She wasn't about to let Ashley knock her off her game. "Brunettes obviously."

"Ahh that's right, Mads."

"And how about you?" Spencer shot back.

"Me? Um, I'm a blonde kind of girl."

Spencer found Ashley's eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah I like 'em dumb." Ashley spat as she reached over Spencer's shoulder to get the champagne before going to join Aiden and Libby.

"Let's get this man a lap dance," Ashley ordered. "Pick one out Aiden and she's yours."

"Hmmm…the short brunette over there is kind of cute. Reminds me of you," he smiled at his best friend.

Ashley smiled in return and nodded. "Done." She waved the woman over and she quickly climbed on top of Aiden and got to work, so to speak.

Ashley handed him a knot of cash. "What about you, Libs. See anything you like?"

Libby mused for a bit. "I think I like the one with the short hair over there."

Ashley turned and took a look. "Whoa, Lib's, very nice."

Libby blushed as the woman approached the table.

Ashley noticed Spencer still sitting at the bar and waved her over. Spencer rolled her eyes before turning her back to the fray.

"I'm not really accustomed to people telling me no," Ashley scowled.

"Well get used to it," Spencer replied shooting daggers through the mirror.

Ashley found another stripper. "Excuse me, but it's my friend's first time at a strip club. I was wondering if you could help her loosen up a bit."

"Sure."

The strippers loved when Ashley came around. She would usually bring a group of friends, half women and half queer. It was a great departure from the men they usually had to deal with. Ashley was harmless, hot, and tipped extremely well.

Spencer spun around on her stool again to face them. "No, no that's okay. I'm fine."

"Aw come on, Spence, don't be afraid. She won't hurt you."

"Yeah, I promise I won't bite…unless you want me to," the stripper interrupted.

"No really—"

"This time I'm not taking no for an answer," Ashley insisted.

Spencer didn't have a change to protest again before the stripper pushed her legs apart and began to do a seductive dance. Ashley pulled another knot of cash out and peeled a singled off. She stood behind the writhing stripper and placed the dollar bill in Spencer's hand. Placing her hand over Spencer's, she slowly grazed their hands up the strippers thigh.

Their eyes locked over the strippers shoulder as their hands made the painfully slow accent up the smooth thigh. Their hands reminded connected over the dancers abs and up to her breasts. Ashley watched as Spencer fought to keep her control as they deposited the bill in her bikini top.

When that was done Ashley gave Spencer some more bills before backing away slowly their eyes still locked before turning away.

Spencer finally looked at the stripper for the first time. She was getting less interesting by the second.

When Ashley was satisfied that everyone was content she made her exit. Spencer saw her leave assuming it was to use the restroom. After an hour had passed she began to worry.

She found Simon flirting with the bartender. "Hey, Simon, you know where Ashley disappeared to?"

"She's probably off doing her usual."

"What's that?"

"One of the strippers," he replied as if it were obvious before turning back to the bartender.

Spencer felt bile rise in her throat. She couldn't believe that Ashley would actually have sex with one of these dirty strippers. Granted they were beautiful, but they were playthings to hundreds of people a week. Spencer couldn't understand how Ashley couldn't recognize that.

After about another hour of partying Ashley finally returned. She seemed to be a bit tipsy, but not too drunk. Spencer shot off of her tool, a bit tipsy herself.

"Where were you?" she asked, anger lacing in her tone.

"You miss me?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Hardly. Did you go off with one of these disgusting strippers?"

Ashley's face fell as she looked Spencer square in the eye. "First of all, I don't appreciate you calling my friends disgusting. Secondly, what or who I do is none of your business, don't forget that."

She turned on her heels and stormed off.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


	7. Chapter 7-Lost in Translation

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

**Chapter 7: Lost in Translation  
PG**  
_

_Another feeling I'm not too fond of is confusion. I'm not inclined to describe myself as a control freak, but I cannot stand being in the dark. I spend lots of money to be well informed not to mention on top of my game financially and physically. I also expend a lot of energy not to be caught flat-footed emotionally. It's very difficult to surprise me._

"Honey, I'm home," Madison called as she walked into the hotel room. She was greeted with silence.

She set her things down by the door before peeking into the bedroom. Madison found nothing but a lump in the middle of the bed. Pulling back the covers, underneath lie Spencer passed out and drooling still in her clothes and make-up. Madison cringed at the smell that wafted off of her girlfriend.

"Spence, honey, wake up," she called gently.

Spencer groaned, and after much effort, peeled one eyelid open. "Maddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie. What happened to you?"

Spencer mumbled something incoherent before rolling over away from the light streaming in through the window.

Madison could only decipher one word, "Ashley." She stared at Spencer's back for a long moment before heading straight to Ashley's room.

Knocking hard three times, she waited…and waited…and waited. Her knocking then became an incessant pounding.

"What?" Ashley screamed angrily as she ripped open the door.

"What did you do to Spencer?"

"You're back early," Ashley noted with annoyance. "And what the hell are you talking about?"

"She's passed out and wreaks of alcohol."

"So that's automatically my fault?"

"Usually, yes."

"Well guess what," Ashley declared. "Your princess there drank of her own accord. She's a grown woman and free to do as she pleases, especially around me. Now get me some breakfast." She barked before slamming the door in Madison's face.

It wasn't until well into the afternoon that Spencer finally staggered out of bed and found Madison in the lounge watching TV.

"Madison? When did you get back? I thought you weren't back until tomorrow."

"I finished up early to get back to my hung over girlfriend who, might I add, I spoke to a few hours ago," she groused.

"We spoke earlier?" Spencer flopped down next to Madison cradling her head in her hands.

Madison went on undaunted. "What did you do last night?"

"I had the pleasure of going out with Ashley, Aiden and the team. No big deal."

Finally turning away from the television Madison yelled, "No big deal? No big deal? One minute you're arguing with her then the next you're hanging out?"

"We weren't really hanging out, Mads. I was with Simon and Libby the whole time. Aiden too. Ashley seldom had a pleasant word to say, as usual," Spencer defended.

"Fine, whatever. Are you even happy to see that I'm back?"

Spencer reached out and pulled her into a big hug. "Of course I am. Now stop yelling, my head hurts," Spencer laughed.

"Good. I hate it when you drink, Spence." Madison was genuinely sad.

Spencer knew Madison had an aversion to drinking after her father developed a habit during his indictment for fraud some years back. Their relationship still wasn't the same.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again…except for a few more times."

This won Spencer a smile and a playful push.

Back in Ashley's room she and Aiden were just now regaining consciousness.

"Oh God, my head," Aiden groaned.

"I know," Ashley agreed as she struggled to push herself upright. "What time is it?"

He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "Little after one."

"Ugh, we have to leave in a few hours."

"Aw man."

"I know, I'm going to miss you," she said sliding closer to him so he could put his head in her lap. "Why don't you come with us? Might be fun having your around."

He laughed. "Yeah right. We'd be at each other's throats after the first fifteen minutes." They shared a laugh. "Besides, I have to see the team through the finals."

Aiden was the assistant coach for a local college basketball team. This job would undoubtedly lead him to a head coaching position at a bigger school someday, so he took it very seriously.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I'll definitely call at the end of the season though," he soothed. "I'll have a month off before basketball camp starts."

"Sweet. You're joining the tour whether you like it or not, Dennison."

"Yes ma'am." He fell silent for a few moments. "So what's the deal with you and Spencer?"

"Deal? There's no deal."

"Uh huh. I saw you two last night, with the stripper."

"I was just trying to help her loosen up. The suit has made her super uptight."

"Maybe she was always like that," Aiden pointed out. "You don't know her, Ashley."

"True I don't, but anyone who spends time with Madison is bound to make a change for the worse."

"Whatever, Ash," he allowed. "What about the fighting?"

Ashley exhaled loudly. "She's difficult, Aid, you've seen her. She picks fights with me and she's a know it all."

Aiden sat up to look his friend in the eye. "She is difficult, Ashley, and bull headed and stubborn. Just. Like. You. I think that's why you're so attracted to her."

Ashley swung her feet to the floor. "I am not attracted to her. Yes, she's hot, but that's it. Her mouth keeps her in the undesirable category for me."

"Well that's good. I just want to warn you now to be careful with her. I've been right about these things before."

Ashley stopped in her tracks staring at Aiden for a few seconds. She knew he was right. She also knew that she wasn't interested in Spencer, so it didn't matter. "I'm getting in the shower."

When Aiden said his goodbyes to the group later that day he purposely gave Spencer an extra squeeze just to piss off Madison.

By five it was time for them to board the bus and make their way toward Orlando where they would be for a few days. Orlando was going to be one of the big shows, four scenes and a full ninety minutes.

They stood on the curb waiting for Madison to finish the check out. Ashley stood staring off into nothingness sunglasses blocking out everything possible. Spencer stood not too far off stealing glances. She finally worked up the nerve to say something.

"Um, Ashley?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for maybe being a bit presumptuous last night."

"Presumptuous?" she laughed. "Think nothing of it, Carlin."

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. I just…don't get you sometimes," Ashley admitted.

"What's to get?"

"One minute you're going toe to toe with me and the next you're apologizing. It's a little confusing."

"I can understand that. It's just…you make me…I don't know."

Ashley faced Spencer, truly interested in what she had to say. "What is it? I can handle it."

"Sometimes I feel like I get to see you, the real you. The sweet person underneath, but when I reach out to her she disappears. I get so frustrated and I guess I lashed out. You bait me into it every time and I fall for it, even though I know you're just deflecting."

Ashley stood and stared, her expression unreadable. Spencer tried not to fidget nervously as she stared at her own reflection through the shiny black lenses of Ashley's sunglasses.

"Don't worry about any _real me_. I'm fine. I was fine before you I'll be fine long after you."

"I didn't say you wouldn't…I just..."

"What?"

"I see you. Okay?" Spencer snapped. "You. That's what."

"Alright, we're good to go."

They both turned to face Madison as she hustled out of the hotel eager to get a move on.

"Come on, Spence, I'm beat. I need to catch some sleep."

Spencer tuned to Ashley then back to Madison again. She looked to Ashley expecting her to say something, anything.

For her part Ashley just stood there unable to formulate a response. She didn't know what Spencer meant and she was curious to find out. Madison, though, didn't seem to notice the tension between them.

"Spencer, come on," Madison called, one foot on the bus.

"Yeah Maddy…" she called over her shoulder before turning back to the still stunned brunette. She only waited a few moments more before getting on the bus.

Ashley stared at her back as she boarded. She would be left with her thoughts the entire six and a half hour ride from Atlanta to Orlando.  
_  
Shit._

* * *

_**More at READREID. wordpress. com**_


	8. Chapter 8-Fight The Future

_**So sorry for the delay, been busy with work. I finally got my web site up and running again, so please take a look. The address is at the bottom. I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter.**_

**_Read, enjoy and I so love the comments!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fight the Future  
PG-13**

* * *

_The feeling now? Anger. How could she do that? How could she say something to blow my mind like that and not explain? What does, "I see you," mean? What does she see? Maybe there was something on my face? This is killing me! _

_There is a good chance that it doesn't mean anything. Yeah that's it. She sees me in a literal sense is what she meant. Duh, she see's me, anyone with sight and a television can see me. That's all. See, I'm just overreacting. I'm just going to lay back and enjoy the ride. Once we get to Orlando I have the rest of the night to myself to kick back and relax…yeah right. _

Ashley sighed heavily as she fell back into the pillows that lined her cabin. It was going to be a long, sleepless ride.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other bus.**

"What the hell was that about?" Madison barked.

"Nothing. Why are you yelling?"

"I'm yelling because I am upset, Spencer!"

"Upset about what? We were just talking. Well, I was apologizing actually."

"What could you possibly have to apologize about?"

Spencer shook her head. "I was really mean to her last night, hell since I got here. I wanted her to know it wasn't personal."

"It damn well better not be personal."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spencer was the one getting angry now.

"It means you need not be too concerned about how you, or anyone else treats Ashley. I know her and she doesn't care about anyone or anything except for her career. You're wasting your time if you think you can save her by reaching out to her."

Spencer relaxed a bit when she realized Madison wasn't suspecting anything more than simple concern. Not that there was anything to suspect, of course.

Madison sat down next to Spencer on the bed in their cabin. "I know how kind hearted you are. I also know that you think you can save everyone, but you can't save someone from themselves, especially not Ashley. Okay?"

Spencer looked over at the window and subsequently the large dark circle that was Ashley's eye on the side of the bus. In that second it felt like she was actually seeing things from Ashley's perspective. She was seeing Madison from Ashley's perspective. Suddenly another puzzle piece fell into place. "Okay."

Madison enveloped Spencer in a reluctant hug.

The bus pulled into Orlando around midnight. Madison checked in the crew before waking everyone and informing them of their room assignments.

It took Ashley a moment to remember why it had taken so long for her to fall asleep, but soon enough it all came flooding back. She wasn't sure if she was anxious to see Spencer or terrified. It was difficult for her to understand how three little words could throw her into a tailspin. She decided that avoidance was the best thing to do in this case.

Throwing on her shades she grabbed her pillow and purse on the way off the bus. In her determined haste she dropped her grape soda and had to chase it a few steps before it was retrieved. So much for that avoidance thing.

"Thanks." Ashley was thrilled she was wearing her dark sunglasses as it made eye contact impossible. She was afraid of what she might see there.

"No problem. I love Grape soda too." Spencer smiled at Ashley's down turned faced.

"I buy it by the case. Just tell me if you want one."

"Thank you." She kept trying to follow Ashley's line of sight, but it didn't seem to want to target Spencer.

"Yeah, well, I better get to my room."

"Not going out tonight?"

"Um, I don't know, probably not. Kind of tired after the ride."

"Okay, well—"

"I really have to go, Spence. I'll talk to you later." Ashley quickly scurried inside leaving Spencer standing on the curb.

"Spencer! They have a Jacuzzi! Care to soak with us?" Simon asked poking his head out front door of the hotel. "Hey, Ash, want to come?"

"Shut up," Ashley growled as she blew past him.

"Well that's an answer." He rolled his eyes not a bit surprised. "How 'bout you my blue eyed beauty?"

Spencer smiled. "Sure."

"Let's do it!" He said offering his arm.

* * *

Around four A.M. Spencer heard a loud thud outside her hotel room. She looked over at Madison who was sound asleep. Using the light from television to navigate the plush hotel suite, she opened the door to find Ashley giggling on the floor with some blonde standing over her.

"Ashley?"

Ashley looked almost terrified as she looked across at Spencer. "Spencer."

"What are you doing?"

"She's having a little fun. You can go back to your room now," the petite blonde interrupted.

"She's drunk. Or do you even care?"

The girl shot daggers at Spencer with her eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Well I'm the ah…I'm the make-up artist."

The blonde thought for a few moments before bursting into hysterics.

"Yeah, she's the make-up artist!" Ashley chimed in.

_So not the right time for your help Ashley_, Spencer thought.

"Well, Ms. Make-up Artist, as much as I'd like to chat it up with all night, me and Ash here are kind of busy." She reached down and attempted to pull Ashley to her feet with little success.

Spencer rushed to her other side as she began sliding down the wall laughing the entire way.

"She's fine, I got her," The woman shot.

"Fine? She's falling over for Christ's sake."

"Well if you'd just get off of her—"

"Look whatever you're planning with her tonight is not happening. So you can either leave or I can have you removed. You decide," Spencer said through clenched teeth.

The girls' eyes widened momentarily in fear before narrowing in annoyance. "Whatever. I don't need this. Call me when you lose the nanny, Ash."

She let Ashley go causing her to fall fully into Spencer before turning to leave.

"Whoa, Spence, I'm fallin'," Ashley slurred.

"I got you." She stood Ashley on her feet by pressing her body fully against her own.

Madison came out the room just then.

"Spencer, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Mads. Ashley is in a bad way. I'm just going to put her down."

Madison looked at Spencer like she was crazy. "Put her down? Spencer she's drunk not sick. She's like this all the time. Just leave her. She'll be alright."

Spencer was the one looking at her like she was crazy now. "Madison, she can't even stand on her own. What am I supposed to do, leave her in the hallway like a bum or something?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Spencer was dumbfounded at Madison's lack of compassion toward the brunette currently teetering in her arms.

Usually Ashley would have broken in long ago with a quick-witted retort, but she was far too drunk to defend herself. She simply allowed herself to be held.

"Okay, Madison, this is what's going to happen. I'm going to help Ashley to her room and into bed. Then I'll be back. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, it's clear only I wont be here." She turned on her heals and tried to slam the pressure release door.

Spencer sighed then looked down at she Ashley as her head rested comfortably on her shoulder. "Ashley, do you have your key card?"

She began to snicker. "Key card. Key card. That rhymes."

Spencer smiled. "Actually, it doesn't. Do you have it or not?"

Ashley attempted to take a step away and staggered a bit as she held her arms out at her sides. "You have to find."

"Ashley."

She just smiled, arms still extended.

Spencer signed heavily. "Are you really going to make me search you?"

"Yup," Ashley replied happily.

"Fine."

Spencer began to pat Ashley down. She wasn't wearing much clothing, so it wouldn't be terribly difficult. Unfortunately, she wasn't carrying a purse, so it had to be on her person. She slid her hands across Ashley's front jean pockets and felt Ashley lean into her touch, but she chalked that up to her drunkenness. The card wasn't in either front pocket so Spencer felt her two back pockets as well getting a nice sampling of Ashley's ass, but still not finding the card.

"The key isn't in your jeans. Where else could it possibly be?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders then looked down at her chest.

"You didn't."

Sly grin.

"You're really going to make me do this?"

Silent nod.

Spencer looked apprehensive for a moment realizing she would have to bite the bullet. She glanced in the direction of her room before taking a deep breath and running her hand across Ashley's exposed cleavage to the front of each breast.

Right one. Nothing.

Left one. Pay dirt!

She took her fore and middle fingers and gently reached in to Ashley's shirt and pulled the card out.

"Found it!" Ashley exclaimed with a laugh. "That was fun."

"Thrilling," Spencer sighed. "Come on."

Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand then keyed into the room. There were clothes and shoes everywhere. Spencer tried to let go of Ashley's hand so she would clear a space on the bed for her to lie. When she tried to pull away she found herself being pulled back, Ashley's body pressed against her own.

"Was falling." Even drunk Ashley was a horrible liar. Well not so much horrible as insincere.

They stood there like that for a while enjoying the heat of each other's bodies.

"You smell nice," Ashley complimented.

"And you smell like liquor." They shared a laugh. "But still nice."

Silence fell between them as their faces inadvertently drift closer.

Ashley was the first to break the silence. "Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be sick," was all she could say before taking off for the bathroom.

Spencer followed and quickly pulled her hair back as Ashley released the contents of the night's activities.

Ashley groaned loudly into the toilet as her stomach allowed her a brief reprieve.

Spencer went to get a cool washcloth. "You okay?" She asked as she placed the cool rag to Ashley's forehead.

"I'm dying."

"That's how I know you'll be fine," she said with a smile.

After Spencer was satisfied that Ashley had nothing left to purge, she helped her to the bed. She made quick work of clearing off the clothes then returned to face Ashley. "We have to get this shirt off of you, Ash. Can you do it yourself?"

Ashley groaned and nodded in the negative.

Spencer found a t-shirt lying on the floor and turned back to Ashley. She motioned for her to lift her arms, which she did willingly. It was only then that Spencer noticed that Ashley wasn't wearing a bra. The shirt was so tight it made it seem as if she was. Spencer had to will herself to not stare at Ashley's bare chest as she quickly retrieved the shirt and helped her into it. It was then that she made the choice to forgo helping her out of her jeans. A few hours sleep in them won't hurt, she reasoned. Threat of Ashley not wearing any underwear was far too great for her to handle.

She pulled back the covers and helped Ashley lie down. Spencer brushed the hair out of Ashley's face wishing her a good night before turning to leave.

"Spence."

"Yeah?"

"Will you just stay till I fall asleep? In case I get sick again," she rushed to add.

Spencer smiled in the darkened bedroom. "Sure, Ashley."

Spencer went to the other side of the bed and climbed in along side Ashley. They both lay on their sides facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. When Ashley felt sleep overtaking her she rolled over on her other side so her back was facing Spencer. A few moments passed and Ashley slid back a little. Spencer took her lead and closed the gap between them. There was no holding and barely any touching, but for Ashley just having Spencer pressed so closely behind her, being able to feel her heat and smell her scent was enough for her to drift into peaceful sleep.

It also seemed to be enough for Spencer as she too drifted off right behind her.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com. Also check out comingoutcardsonline. com**


	9. Chapter 9-Come Away With Me

_**Apologies for the delay. I hadn't planned on going snow boarding this weekend but thats def where I ended up. Eh, what can you do?**_

**_Read, enjoy, comment._**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Come Away With Me.  
PG**

* * *

_After a night of heavy drinking the feeling I'm accustomed to is nausea and pain. I usually wake up expecting it so it's not a big deal. Some Tylenol, a little coffee and I'm right as rain in less than an hour. This morning I'm waking up feeling strangely…content._

* * *

Ashley awoke at an ungodly hour. It was the buzzing of her cell phone that brought her from her blissful slumber. She didn't bother answering. More than likely it was Madison calling to nag her about something she neglected to do, as usual. As sleep faded and her consciousness became a little clearer, it was evident where that feeling of contentment as well as the call were originating. All signs led back to the blonde beauty currently lying in her arms.

At some point during the night the pair must have shifted positions, which resulted in Ashley spooning Spencer with an arm thrown possessively across her midsection. It took a few moments for Ashley to realize who she was with. It wouldn't be the first time she woke up with some stranger in her bed. She lifted her head, peering over Spencer's shoulder to make sure it was in fact the make-up artist and not a drunken figment of her imagination.

Ashley's phone continued to buzz on the nightstand until it finally fell off onto the carpet. She was positive it was Madison looking for her girlfriend. Ashley thought for a second that if Spencer were hers she'd be freaking out right now too, so she couldn't even blame Madison for her incessant calling.

As much as Ashley would love to have the girl in her arms a little while longer, she was going to have to send her back.

"Spencer," called softly, but Spencer didn't stir. Rubbing her arm gently seemed to also have no effect.

"Spence." Ashley finally opted to gently shake and jostle her awake, but even that wasn't working.

_Who's the one that was drinking all night, me or her?_Ashley pondered.

At a loss for ideas the light bulb went off over Ashley's head. A sly smile crossed her features as she mused; _I know how to wake her up._

Ashley tried her foolproof method to wake any women, no matter how hard of a sleeper she is. She took the free hand she had thrown across Spencer's midsection placing it on her hip before sliding closer so they were firmly pressed together. She slowly began to slide her hand up Spencer's side to just below her breast then back down again just across her hip. She repeated this motion getting closer to both erogenous zones with each pass. She applied a bit of pressure with each pass, sliding her hand forward when she neared the very top or the very bottom.

As it had many times before, the method worked. Ashley began to feel Spencer grind her ass into her front each time her hand came in contact with her hip. Ashley wasn't one hundred percent sure if Spencer was awake or not, but the steady grinding motion was an indication that she was stirring.

Ashley felt a flood of wetness when she heard a soft sigh cut through the silence of the hotel room. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy Spencer's contours. She didn't place her hands anywhere inappropriate, mindful of the circumstance; she simply caressed the dips and curves of the blonde's body enjoying what little she could.

They were both shocked out of their reverie by the sound of someone banging on the door. Spencer shot awake scaring Ashley and causing her to hit her head on the lamp that hung just above her side of the bed.

"Shit!"

"Oh my gosh, Ashley, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Who the hell is banging like that?"

"Spencer, I know you're in there!" Madison yelled from the hall.

"I can't believe her!" Spencer said as she got up out of bed.

Ashley followed Spencer to the door. She had a few choice words for Madison herself.

Yanking open the door Spencer shot her girlfriend a stern glare asking, "Mads, are you crazy? Its seven A.M.!"

Madison forced her way into the room leaving the door wide open. "Am I crazy? You've been here all night and I'm crazy?"

"I was taking care of Ashley."

Madison turned to face Ashley briefly before returning her focus to Spencer. "Oh you were taking care of the freak. I'm supposed to just except that? Except the fact that _my_ girlfriend didn't come back to bed all night because she was taking care of _another_woman?"

"Nothing happened, Madison." Ashley finally chimed in. "Calm down."

"Fuck you, Ashley. And stay out of this."

Ashley was stunned into momentary silence. How dare Madison talk to her like that?

"Maddy, you're out of line!" Spencer yelled when she saw the stunned look on Ashley's face. "She was fall down drunk last night. I couldn't just leave her in the hall."

"I'm out of line? You have to be kidding me. You're falling for her game."

"Oh please," Spencer scoffed.

"Do you know how many girls I've seen her with in the past five years? Do you?"

Spencer looked away.

"Hundreds. You'd just be another one."

"No she wouldn't," Ashley said without thinking.

"Oh, please…" Madison was interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up, Madison." Ashley's eyes blazed brightly. Not only was she defaming her character, but she was doing it in front of Spencer. "You work for me, not the other way around. I told you nothing happened. She was being nice." Ashley paused for a moment before adding, "She means nothing to me."

Spencer looked at Ashley disbelievingly. It was naive of her to believe she meant anything to Ashley, but she still allowed herself to hope.

"I was sick, she held my hair. That's all. So the two of you can take your relationship issues back across the hall."

By now Libby and Simon were standing at the door along with the body guards and band members all curious about the yelling.

"Everything okay in here, Ash?" Barry one of the the 300 pound body guards asked.

"It's fine. Everyone go back to bed." The crowd began to thin with Libby and Simon lingered a little bit longer than necessary.

"In the future don't worry about me, Spencer. Just leave me be." Ashley couldn't meet her eyes.

Spencer gave Ashley one more pain filled glare before making her exit, Madison right behind her.

Simon and Libby still stood in the hallway looking into the room.

"You want to talk about it?" Simon asked.

She went to the door and slammed in their faces cursing herself all the way back to bed.

* * *

Across the hall Spencer sat on the couch in the lounge as Madison paced back and forth venting about how she felt. Spencer wasn't listening. She was too angry about Ashley leaving her to fend for herself. It was true that nothing happened, but Ashley gave Madison a big "I told you so" window by refusing any future offers of assistance. She was relegated to listening to Madison for the better part of an hour.

Despite the plethora of emotion circulating amongst they group, they all had a show to do. Madison had to deal with Ashley for the pre-show press conference and Spencer had to deal with Ashley to do her make-up. Ashley had to deal with them both. This was on top of having to endure the suspicious and inquiring glances she was getting from Libby and Simon whenever she was in the room with either Madison or Spencer. They were still clueless to the details of the morning's events and were dying to know just what went down.

Ashley plopped down in the make-up chair preparing herself for a long night of performing.

Spencer wouldn't even look her in the eye as she got to work covering the dark circles under her eyes. Ashley could feel the frost blowing off of Spencer as she worked diligently if now hastily. Spencer hadn't been fond of Ashley in the beginning and was starting to warm to the rocker. Even during their most tense times there was a tinge of caring in her touch while she worked. Now none of that was there. It was work and nothing else.

"Spencer—"

"Quite, please, you're going to mess up your liner." Spencer was in no mood to hear Ashley's complaints.

"No, I won't be quite. I want to talk to you," she said in a hushed whisper wary of Simon and Libby's presence.

"Talk to me? You should have been talking to Madison when she was hitting me with the 'I told you so' for helping you."

Ashley put a hand up to stop Spencer from resuming her work. "I'm sorry, okay. I just didn't want to make trouble for you."

"Yeah well that's just what you did. Now can I finish you please? I still have four more people to do."

"Fine. But can I just say—"

"Okay, Ashley, People, Rolling Stone and Sound Scan are all out there to have an interview with you. Remember that the next stop is Chicago. You got that wrong last time. Oh, and we still have no release date for the new album, so just tell them you're still working on it. Sounds better then 'I don't know'." Madison said oblivious to the tension between Spencer and Ashley.

"Yeah alright, Madison," Ashley replied never taking her eyes off Spencer. Her brown orbs were burning holes into blue as she tried to convey her feelings through them.

Unfortunately for Spencer, she was staring right back.

"Spencer?" Madison barked.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry so we can go to dinner." She said before storming out.

Spencer stood staring at the door for a few moments releasing a frustrated growl. She got back to her work, happy to see Ashley wouldn't be pressing the issue any further. Now was not the time to talk.

* * *

After her show Madison wasn't there with Ashley's customary water, towel and show debriefing.

"Good help is so hard to find," she muttered under her breath as she went back to her dressing room.

After changing and getting her hair touched up by Simon she noted that Spencer wasn't there to fix her make-up either. Luckily she didn't look too horrid after the show and was able to make herself look presentable enough to face any lingering fans.

Madison was still no where to be found so she had her bodyguards escort her to the lobby of the convention center for her autograph signing and meet and greet.

Forty-five minutes had passed, and as much as Ashley loved her fans, she was glad that her hour was almost up. She had a lot on her mind and just wanted to either be alone or talk to Spencer.

Speaking of Spencer…

Ashley saw through the crowd as the blonde went running toward the door of the convention center and stood on the curb looking back and forth down the street.

"Thanks everyone! I have to go. I love you all!" She said as she blew kisses to the crowd eager to see what was happening. "Get me out of here." She whispered in Barry's ear.

He spoke into the walkie-talkie attached to his massive chest and men flew into action getting her through the crowd and to the door. Whether she had them or not she wouldn't have been stopped. When she got to the door, crowd still following, she instructed them to keep the crowd back. Ashley opened the door and felt the night breeze blow through her hair as she found Spencer still searching the street.

"Spencer." The body guards formed a human chain around the two women.

"Leave me alone."

Ashley could see that she had been crying. "What's the matter? What happened?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said mimicking Ashley from earlier that morning.

"Yeah, well I am worried, nothing you can do about that. Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the damn bus," she groused.

"It's not coming. It left already to meet us in Chicago."

"Great."

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world right now, but clearly you're upset and—"

"Ash, we can't hold them back much longer," Barry intoned.

"I'm about to get mobbed," Ashley said in clear panic. "So just…just-come away with me."

That finally got Spencer's attention.

"Come away with me," Ashley reiterated.

Spencer looked toward the crowd that was closing in on them and it was clear that the bus wasn't coming any time soon.

Ashley turned to her bodyguard one last time and whispered into his ear. He nodded then handed her a set of keys. She hugged him briefly before turning to face Spencer with an outstretched hand.

Spencer was apprehensive. It seemed all her problems began and ended with Ashley. She could see Madison coming in their direction through the giant glass window and she turned to Ashley again looking in her eyes. Throwing caution to the wind Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand. She felt like she could faint when she saw the magnificent smile spread across Ashley's face. Never had she'd seen a smile so bright and so beautiful directed in her direction and it dazed her for a second.

"Okay, now comes the fun part," Ashley warned.

"Fun part?"

"Run!"

The pair ran hand in hand across the parking lot with a mass of screaming girls right on their heels. They were several rows in when Ashley suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Spencer asked frantically as the crowd of screaming fans approached.

"I don't which one it is!"

"Are you serious?" Spencer screeched.

"It's a rental!"

"I have an idea." Spencer snatched the keys and began pointing the key fob in random directions until they noticed blinking lights a few cars down.

"Over there!" They continued sprinting toward the dark SUV.

Both jumping into the driver's side door they slammed the door shut just as the crowd descended.

"Oh my gosh, Ash! They're everywhere."

"I know."

"You're used to this kind of thing?"

"Yeah, occupational hazard."

"So how do we get out of here?" She asked as she looked out on the crowd that was covering every side of the vehicle.

"We drive very slowly."

Spencer blanched. "What if you hit someone?"

"Their fault for being in front of a moving vehicle."

Spencer laughed as Ashley started the engine and began to inch the vehicle out of the parking spot.

"Wow. I thought we would never get out of there," Spencer breathed when they made it to the highway.

"I know, that took like an hour."

Silence fell between the girls. They knew they needed to talk, but neither wanted to broach the subject just yet.

Spencer broke the silence first. "So where are we going?"

"Um, a little place I like to go when I'm feeling down and out."

"You're not going to tell me where, are you?"

"You know we haven't known each other very long, but you seem to know me pretty well," Ashley said with a smile.

"I know…" Spencer paused. "…That's my problem."

The SUV continued to slice through the night.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com. Also visit comingoutcardsonline. com**


	10. Chapter 10-Take Me To Never Land

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Read, enjoy, comment.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Take me to Never Land  
PG**

* * *

Ashley put on the radio after the silence in the car became deafening. They both enjoyed it for a while until one of Ashley's songs came on. She immediately reached to shut it off.

Spencer grabbed her hand before she could. "Wait, I like this song."

"I can't listen to myself sing."

"Why not? You have a beautiful voice." Even in the dark Spencer could see Ashley blush.

"Thank you, but it still makes me uncomfortable."

"I don't understand," Spencer said shifting in her seat to better face Ashley as she continued to drive.

"Every time someone listens to my songs they're judging it, forming an opinion about it. Usually I don't see my fans when they listen to my music unless I'm performing it. When I'm performing I could care less, but sitting here watching you listening to it and knowing you're judging me in this moment. Well that just makes me feel, I don't know—it creeps me out."

"I guess I can understand that. It's kind of like looking over a critics shoulder as he writes his review. Good or bad you're still going to be nervous. Right?"

"Exactly."

Spencer reached over and snapped the radio off. "So sing it."

"What?" Ashley briefly took her eyes off the road too gauge Spencer's seriousness.

"That's like one of my favorite songs off the last album. If you don't want to see me listen to it then perform it for me now."

"Spencer, you don't actually expect me to drive and sing to you do you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I just…I don't think I've ever sung to just one person before."

"Really? Not ever?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"Really."

"So I would be your first?" she asked in a tone she wasn't even expecting from herself.

"Yeah, I guess you would."

"Well…" Spencer said when more silence settled between them. "I'm waiting."

Ashley began to chuckle. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, it's just me."

"I know, but still. Just…not now, okay? When the time is right I'll sing to you."

"I suppose I can deal with that," Spencer hedged. "I'm so holding you to that though," she said as she pointed a stern finger in the rockers direction.

"Yes, ma'am," Ashley smiled. "We're almost there, I better call."

Spencer looked out the window trying to gauge her whereabouts as Ashley made a call informing she would be arriving shortly. She'd only ever been to Florida as a child.

How Spencer didn't have some idea about their location by now as baffling Ashley. The signs were all around her. Literally. Her frustration would only last a couple more minutes before she turned a corner and pulled off the road.

"Here we are," she announced.

"Disney World? This is where you come when you're feeling down?"

"It's the happiest place on earth; of course I come here when I'm down." Spencer was looking at her like she's crazy. "What? What'd you expect, the beach?"

"Well, yeah, or a bar or something. Isn't this a little beneath you as a big rock star and all?"

"You've never seen the celebrity version of Disney World have you?" Spencer gave her a look that obviously said she hadn't. "Right. Duh. Well it's a bit different after dark for us. And there aren't any other celebs here tonight so we have the park all to ourselves. It's much better like this. Trust me?"

"Yeah, I do," Spencer smiled.

"We are going to have so much fun."

Ashley excitement was almost childlike and Spencer found the enthusiasm catching. She was just enjoying the smile that seemed to be permanently etched on Ashley's face.

"So which park first?" Ashley asked.

"I haven't been here in so long…" Spencer thought a moment. "You know what we should do first?"

Ashley smiled as they both proclaimed, "Space Mountain!"

"Alright, Magic Kingdom it is."

Ashley parked the mammoth SUV almost directly in front of the castle. The entire park was lit up as it would be on any regular night. Spencer imagined the park would be dark and cold with no one around, but it felt oddly homey even without the crowds. They were greeted by two attendants in the customary white and gold uniform.

"Welcome, Ms. Davies. It's lovely to see you again. And we see you brought a guest. May I ask your name?"

Spencer looked to Ashley before addressing the young man. "Carlin, Spencer Carlin."

"Bond, James Bond," Ashley teased.

"Don't make fun of me," she blushed.

Ashley and the attendants shared a laugh. "I'm sorry. Just be cool, Ramon and Lance won't bite. Well maybe each other."

Ramon, the first to speak, stood a little taller and smiled and it was Lance's turn to blush.

"Loosen up, boys, she won't nark."

"I have no doubt. So what's first tonight, ladies?" he asked as he began to lead the group through the park.

"Space Mountain," Ashley informed proudly.

Lance looked to Ramon. "Aw aren't they cute. Almost like us when we first started dating."

"I know," he agreed.

"Oh, we're not dating," Ashley spoke up.

"Yeah, we're just…friends. I do her make-up actually."

"Mm hm, friends." Lance said disbelieving.

"Again with the make-up artists?" Ramon whispered.

Ashley cringed.

"Again?" Spencer asked.

"I'll tell you another time. Okay?"

Spencer nodded as they continued to walk through the park. "So are they going to stay with us the entire time?" Spencer asked of Ramon and Lance.

"Yeah. They'll be working the rides for us and attending the stands if we want snacks or anything."

"Really?" Spencer all but shouted. Ramon and Lance gave her a look. "Sorry."

"You have a lot to learn about the rich and famous," Ashley smirked sardonically.

"I suppose so."

They finally arrived at Space Mountain walking directly into the ride and picking out seats.

"This has to be the most awesome thing ever," Spencer beamed. "No line. No people. All the seats are free. Its like a dream come true."

Ashley just smiled. It was giving her a massive amount of pleasure making Spencer so happy.

They each picked a seat allowing Lance to buckle them in and check the harnesses.

"Okay, babe, we're green." Ramon manned the control panel sending Lance a thumbs up when everything was set. "Enjoy ladies," he called from the p.a. system.

They looked at each other laughing hysterically as the ride shook to life.

A couple minutes later the girls came staggering out into the night.

"That was better than I remember it as a kid," Spencer exclaimed.

"They made it faster a couple years ago."

"How often do you come here?"

Ashley looked sheepish as she revealed, "Um, at least once a year when we play Orlando or Miami. I never have this much fun though."

"Why not?" Spencer couldn't imagine how this couldn't be the utmost enjoyment a person could ever have.

"I don't know. I guess because you weren't here with me." Ashley said refusing to meet Spencer's eyes.

"Well good. So you'll be having a lot more fun then." Spencer nudged Ashley's shoulder yet she too was reluctant to meet the rocker's eye.

They continued to indulge in the park chatting with Lance and Ramon the entire time. Spencer stopped off for a gigantic soda then got a kick out of the fact that the bathrooms were not only empty but impeccably cleaned. They also shared a cotton candy and enjoyed a popcorn fight.

"Oh, Ash, Tea Cups," Spencer said while tugging on her arm.

"Tea Cups are lame." Ashley scrunched up her face.

"They are so not. We can make it spin as fast as we want. Please?" She added puppy eyes and a very convincing pout for affect.

_How the hell do I resist that?_Ashley asked herself. "Fine," she finally relented.

The two hopped over the rail, forgoing the endless maze of metal barriers, and procured the center teacup.

Ramon started up the ride and they were off. Though the two could have made the vehicle spin faster it seemed neither had much interest in upping the anti. The mood shifted and somehow they both silently agreed it was time to talk, so they both enjoyed the soft summer breeze as the large cup gently spun them in circles.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Ashley ventured to ask getting straight to the point.

Spencer looked down at the little table between them lacing her fingers together before saying, "Madison and I got into a fight while you were on stage."

"The entire two hours?" Ashley asked disbelieving.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry, Spence."

"Not your fault really. This has been a long time coming I guess."

"What has?"

"The deterioration of our relationship."

Ashley just nodded.

"Can I be honest with you?" Spencer asked.

"I sure hope so."

"The real reason I joined the tour was for Maddy—for us. She was always working and I would be traveling doing freelance jobs. We never saw each other anymore. It was a real strain. When we found out your old make-up artist…what was her name?"

"Angel," Ashley frowned. It was jarring that up until that very moment she hadn't thought about Angel in days.

"Right, Angel. When we found out she wouldn't be working for you we saw it as the perfect opportunity. We could spend more time together and hopefully get our relationship back on track."

Ashley sat and thought about what she as saying. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it was something significant.

"What are you thinking?" Spencer asked almost reading her mind.

"Nothing...I don't know. I just feel…"

"Used?"

"I guess a little bit. Is that dumb?"

"No not at all. I suppose I would feel that way too based upon how close we've gotten over the last couple nights. That's why what you said to Madison hurt so much."

"Spencer, I'm so sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize for how you feel."

"But that's not how I feel," Ashley insisted. "I said those things for you. I didn't want to cause problems for you with Madison, especially over something that for all I knew was a fluke."

"A fluke?"

"Yeah, you helping me, being nice, the touching, all of it. And I guess I was protecting myself too. I just didn't want to misconstrue something that was more than likely innocent."

"What if it wasn't so innocent?" Spencer hedged after long tense seconds.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Are you going to try to work things out with Madison?"

Spencer nodded. "I have to. We've been together for years. I don't know how to be with out her."

Ashley felt a knife slowly digging into her heart. "I respect that. But if you're going to go forward with Madison then you can't get my hopes up by saying your intentions with me are less than innocent. I can't take that right now."

Spencer understood where Ashley was coming from. Truth be told she couldn't take it either. "Well I know this is new for us, but could we at least be friends?"

Ashley's lips folded into a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"So since we're friends…" Spencer began, "…how 'bout you tell me about his other make-up artist."

Ashley instantly sobered. "I don't think you want to hear the long, sordid details of my tragic love."

"Actually, I do."

Ashley looked Spencer in the eye. For once she saw sincerity and not just someone digging for info about a rock star.

"Okay."

The ride finished and the girls found themselves meandering about the park. They had lost Lance and Ramon some time ago. Ashley divulged every detail of her relationship with Angel. Spencer was familiar with the rumors, but always assumed to be just that. Hearing the details from Ashley's point of view only served to make her angry.

Eventually they were laughing again and somehow Spencer found a way to make light of the situation. "Well frankly, Ash, you're better off without her. I've seen some of your pictures from when she was your artist and well she wasn't really wasn't the best I've ever seen."

Ashley fell into hysterical laughter. "No, huh?"

"Nope."

"Okay, Spence."

Spencer's phone broke the moment and they both knew who it was without looking.

"I guess I'm going have to get back and face the music soon," Spencer sighed.

"Guess so. Did you at least have a little fun tonight?"

"A little? Ashley, this was the best time I've had in a while. I hope we can come back one day," she said as they headed back to the car.

"Definitely. You didn't even get the behind the scenes tour or have a gourmet meal."

"There's more?"

"Mm hm."

Midway down Main Street Ashley felt Spencer's hand on her arm and stopped to face the artist.

"I know we agreed to be friends and all, but would you help me live out a fantasy of mine?" Spencer asked.

"I've never been one to pass up an opportunity to live out a fantasy," Ashley said without guile. "What is it?"

Spencer leaned in and gently placed her lips to Ashley's while they stood in front of Cinderella's Castle. Ramon and Lance stood watching from afar adjusting the lights shinning on the castle so they shone bright while the two shared a moment.

Their lips lingered as Ashley gently placed her hand on Spencer's cheek.

It wasn't an open mouth kiss filled with want or lust, but it was sweet, and enough to make both their heads swim.

"Thank you. I feel like a princess," Spencer blushed.

"You are a princess."

"How cliché can you be?" Spencer laughed as she continued down Main Street.

"What no good?" Ashley asked while chasing right behind.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com Also check out ComingOUTCardsonline. com**


	11. Chapter 11-What Now

_**Read, enjoy & thanks for the comments!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: What now  
PG**

* * *

_A nice feeling to have is butterflies. You know the ones when you realize you like someone. That tight feeling in the pit of your stomach whenever you're around them, or the feeling of anticipation you feel when they're about to touch you. Even the most innocent of touches can send your heart all aflutter. _

_Those are all wonderful feelings… But they never last. They're short lived and either fade into nothingness or become tarnished. What you're left with when you realize those feelings are gone, is one of the worst feelings in the world._

* * *

The pair finally made their way back to the hotel. Ashley offered to help Spencer with Madison with Spencer declining. This was her situation that she needed to fix.

As expected Madison was less then thrilled to hear Spencer had been with Ashley.

"Are you trying to hurt me Spencer?!" Madison yelled as she threw her arms up in the air.

"What? Of course not! Madison you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Okay, let's think about this. We were having an argument about you being with Ashley _all night_ then you run off to be with Ashley _all night _again!"

"First of all, that whole thing about you being mad for taking care of Ashley was irrational. She was drunk. I wasn't going to leave her in the hall like that. Especially not with that bimbo."

Madison stopped rolling her eyes long enough to realize what was said. "What bimbo?"

"Huh?"

"You said you weren't going to leave her in the hall drunk and with that bimbo. She was with someone?"

"Yeah. So what?" Spencer sighed.

"So that's why you even went out there. It had nothing to do with being concerned with Ashley's well-being or safety. It had everything to do with the fact that you were jealous of whatever trash she brought with her."

"Madison that's ridiculous. She was falling over and that…that…groupie was doing a shit job of simply keeping her off the floor." Spencer wasn't sure who she was trying to convince herself or Madison.

"I may sound ridiculous, but I'm making perfect sense to anyone paying attention. Maybe you need to think about this whole Ashley thing because I don't want to fight about her anymore." Madison hung her head as she walked out the room leaving Spencer alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The tour continued its march toward Chicago. Though Madison and Spencer were having their issues they were still dedicated to working through them.

Ashley tried to be as supportive of Spencer as she could, but she was having a rough time getting used to Spencer being with Madison. Yes, she knew they were already together, but it never meant anything to her before. Now Spencer was starting to mean something to her. It was painful knowing that Madison was the one she went to bed with at night.

On the bright side, Spencer and Ashley's friendship seemed to be growing stronger every day. When they didn't have shows and Ashley didn't have any publicity, they were always together. Madison would bitch, but she knew it was only natural for Spencer and Ashley to interact with each other. Often the entire group would go off to amusement parks, or jet skiing, or ballooning. In spite of everyone else's presence, it was Spencer that received the majority of Ashley's attention.

"Great news, glam squad!" Madison said as she burst into the dressing room before the show.

"Style Magazine wants to do an article on the crew that keeps Ashley Davies so fashionable year round."

"Finally!" Simon exclaimed.

Libby clapped her hands as Spencer sat speechless.

"Congrats, Spence," Ashley smiled.

"Thanks. But I'm not sure I understand what this means."

"It means shows, boutiques, clients, fame!" Simon supplied.

"I wouldn't quite go that far," Madison interjected. "I just means that you'll be a lot more famous than you were before. It's up to you what you do with it from there. You write you own ticket."

"From one interview?" Spencer was incredulous.

"From one interview," Madison confirmed.

Spencer turned to Ashley. "And deal with what you deal with? No thanks." They both shared a laugh at the memory of what led to their Disney Land excursion.

"Don't be too quick to write it off, Spence. Fame is a Siren few people can resist," Ashley warned. "Even if it does have its consequences."

"Why deal with that head ache when I can just share your fame?" She teased.

"Share? Hell to the nizzo."

"Hell to the nizzo, really?"

"I have creative flare," Ashley defended.

"The clown face I'm about to paint on you is creative flare."

"Okay well unless you two want to go hump in the bathroom, we do have a show to put on. Two hours, Ashley. Style interview tomorrow afternoon, don't be late." Madison sent Spencer than Ashley a scowl before storming from the room.

* * *

The next day Spencer, Simon and Libby were all up earlier than usual to get ready for their interview. Since they themselves were the glam squad they had to get each other ready. It would only be a half page on each of them with a small picture, but it was a big deal none of the less. The three ran around frantically helping each other with one thing then having to help themselves with the others.

Simon sat with a flurry. "Okay, Spence, I want just a little color on the cheeks, a colorless gloss will do. What do you think of some bronzer just to give me that sun kissed look?"

"You want me to do your make-up?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. You did yours and Libby's, why do I have to be left out?"

Spencer was stumped. "You don't have to be," she paused. "Um…sit back."

"Alright, done," she told him a little while later.

Simon was silent for so long Spencer was afraid she got it all wrong.

"I'm beautiful," he finally gushed.

After Madison approved their collective look, the group headed for the elevator. As they each filtered on they heard a voice call from down the hall.

"Hey, wait up," Ashley called.

"You're up early," Libby scoffed.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say good luck," she looked away from Spencer "—To you all."

"Thanks, Ash. Am I fabulous or what?" Simon struck a pose.

"Such a diva he is," Libby said with a laugh.

Ashley couldn't take her eyes off Spencer as they stood smiling at each other. She'd never seen her so put together before and it was making her speechless.

"Babe, we have to go." Madison eagerly pushed the close door button.

Spencer and Ashley never lost eye contact as the doors came to a close with Ashley mouthing, "good luck," right before they came to a close.

* * *

The photo shoot went well and everyone gathered in one of the rooms to celebrate.

"Okay, I want to make a toast!" Ashley announced, holding her glass of champagne in the air. "You guys are the best glam squad a girl can have. May no one read this magazine so you can all make me look good forever."

The group erupted in laughter as she reclaimed her seat on the couch across from Spencer.

"How sweet," Spencer smiled.

"I'm a sweet girl."

"Oh, please," Libby said nudging Ashley in the shoulder.

"So when do you think the Bravo channel is going to call so I can have my own show?" Simon asked the group.

"Bravo?" Madison asked, feeling in good spirits along the group. She helped erect this team and this was sweet validation.

"Yes! It's the only network featuring shows about hair stylists."

"He's right," Libby agreed.

"Well regardless of when they call, it better be one of those shows that follow you around because I'm so not letting you out of your contract for that," Ashley said nonchalantly.

"Bitch." He squealed as she lunged after him.

"You'll have to kill me to get out of your contract," she declared while trying not to spill her drink on the carpet.

Madison's phone interrupted the festivities.

"Who is it?" Spencer asked.

"Who else?"

"Franklin."

"Bingo. I better take this. Don't drink my champagne," she said after placing a quick kiss on Spencer's lips and running out into the hall for privacy.

Simon finally climbed off of Ashley and began chatting with Libby about his new show.

After Madison had been away for a while Ashley got a refill of her drink before joining Spencer on the love seat.

"Franklin?" she asked.

"Yeah. He calls all the time."

"I know. It's always been that way."

Silence hung between them for a few moments.

"So you guys seem to be working things out." Ashley stared down at her champagne flute.

"Yeah, it was rough for a while, but we seem to be pulling through."

"I'm happy for you." Ashley finally brought her eyes to meet Spencer's. She was trying to convey her genuine happiness the best she could.

"Thank you," Spencer said while losing herself in brown orbs.

Ashley cleared her throat then looked away. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and celebrate some more. Just you and me like in Orlando."

"I would love to…but—"

"There's always a but."

"_But _Madison would flip if she knew I was out alone with you again. She's just forgiven me about last time."

Ashley nodded, trying to be understanding. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I hate that I can't spend more time with you, but it's just right now I can't. In time I'm sure that'll change." Spencer looked apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, Spencer. We see each other all the time anyway, right?"

"Right," Spencer agreed. "Do you ever feel like—"

Just then Madison burst back into the room. "O-M-G that man pisses me off sometimes!" She squeezed into the tight space between Spencer and the arm rest.

"Something wrong?" Spencer had to tear her eyes away from Ashley.

"Just this stupid photographer got the promo pictures wrong. I have to fly back to New York and select a whole new set, which is going to push back the new release date even further."

Ashley pretended not to listen as she sipped her champagne. She didn't care much about the album release date being pushed back either. Tour time, though very daunting, was her closest thing to down time. The months before and after the album was released were her busiest. She not only had to perfect her new songs, but promote the new album, do countless performances, make music videos, radio and television appearances, magazine shoots and so much more. The three plus months before and after the release of an album were the worst part of the year. And if the album did well, which it always did, that time would be extended.

"Ash." Madison jarred Ashley out of her thought making her spill champagne on herself. The moisture made the already thin white t-shirt she wore practically transparent.

Spencer laughed at Ashley's misfortune before she glanced down and saw a hint of her peach and yellow lace bra showing through. Her eyes were riveted to Ashley's chest, which fortunately went unnoticed by Madison.

"If you could stop daydreaming for a minute I was going ask you if you still had those proofs on your laptop. If so can you send them to me, better yet can I just hold your laptop and pick what I need? I can take them with me back to New York and it'll save me a lot of work."

Ashley ineffectively patted at her shirt before looking directly into Spencer's once sky blue eyes, which were not a several shades darker.

"Ashley?"

"Huh?" Ashley ripped her eyes away from Spencer's.

"The laptop?"

"Oh right. Yeah I think I still have them. Help yourself."

"Um. Okay, thanks." Madison turned to Spencer. "Spencer, baby?"

Spencer composed herself enough to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

"I have to go pack. How 'bout you come and um…see me off."

"Alright," Spencer smiled. Her libido was in high gear. She couldn't say no to Madison right now if she tried. "Can I finish my drink first?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there." She kissed Spencer again before calling over her shoulder as she went, "Congrats again guys. See you later."

Spencer and Ashley watched closely as she left the room, each sitting and looking at the door for a few minutes.

"So where would we go if we were to go out to celebrate?" Spencer asked, still intently interested in the hotel room door.  
"That would be a surprise, of course."

Without a word Spencer got up and left the room. Ashley watched her leave knowing that in a few short seconds she would be with Madison. She would be touching her, kissing her and making love with her. All things she wished she could do.

Her cell phone buzzed the screen reading, "_We're on for tomorrow."_

Maybe she'd get her chance.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com Also check out comingoutcardsonline. com**


	12. Chapter 12-Let's Go

**Read, enjoy and oh how I love comments!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Lets go  
PG**

* * *

_Anticipation is a funny thing. On the one hand it can heighten an experience making it better or more enjoyable. On the other hand it can make even the mundane almost unbearable. I never considered anticipation to be so dichotomous, but sure enough it is. I usually hate waiting for anything. I want it when I want it and I seldom have anyone challenge that. What I'm currently going through is different though. I find myself waiting and enjoying the wait because when I finally get what I want, it's so much better._

* * *

"I don't know where I'm going to take her, Aiden. It's easy to take someone out in Orlando. But I don't know Chicago as well as I do Florida." Ashley said as she flipped through yet another tabloid she was in. There was a write up about her driving through a crowd of fans. They had her picture in a line up along with Brandy, Lindsey Lohan and Paris Hilton. She scoffed then threw it across the room.

"Why don't you just take her out for dinner and dancing or something?"

"Dinner and dancing? I took her to Disney World Aid. I can't take her to Olive Garden and a club now. That would be so lame."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Why'd you have to start out on such a high note?" He laughed.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed putting her head back on the couch and slapping her forehead. "We were there, I had an opportunity and I took it. I really had no choice."

"I don't know what to tell you, kiddo. Use your imagination and that endless pocketbook of yours. I'm sure you can come up with something special."

"Yeah. Thanks for nothing, jerk wad," she said with a smile

"Anytime, babe."

"Three weeks?"

"Three weeks."

"Sweet. Later, loser."

"Bye, bitch."

Ashley sat in her silent lounge and thought hard long after disconnecting with Aiden. She had until tomorrow night to come up with something great.

* * *

"Spence, have you seen my black pumps?" Madison asked as she threw things into her suitcase. She had an eight P.M. flight and she was running late.

"The ones with the silver thingy on it them?"

"Yeah."

"Under the bed I think."

"Yes," Madison said in triumph while scanning the room for any other missed items. "I think that's it." She started to close her bag. "Oh, the laptop! Could you go down the hall and get it from Ashley?" She asked as she ran into the bathroom.

"Um, sure." Spencer hopped off her spot on the bed and headed out. Ten seconds later she was standing in front of Ashley's door feeling decidedly nervous. After wiping her hands on her jeans she finally knocked twice.

Ashley jumped as she was startled from her thoughts. She was feeling jumpy a lot lately she thought to herself as she approached the door.

Spencer's fears came true as the door opened. There Ashley stood in boy shorts and a wife beater. It was clear she wasn't wearing a bra and the room was a little chilly. Spencer let her eyes roll over the expanse of Ashley's body in a flash before she finally made eye contact. She had seen Ashley topless before, costume changes were frantic and there was little time for modesty, but that did nothing for the desire currently bubbling to the surface of her consciousness.

Ashley was taken aback by the look in Spencer's eyes. It was look that said she wanted to swallow Ashley whole and she wanted that more than anything.

She swallowed hard saying, "Hey, Spence. What's ah…up?"

Spencer drew a blank, brow furrowing as she tried to think of what she'd come for. It came back to her and she snapped, "Laptop!"

"Oh, right. Come in."

Spencer was caught staring when Ashley picked up the computer spinning around suddenly. A sly smile crossed Ashley's lips as watched Spencer's embarrassment.

Ashley held the notebook in front of chest as she spoke. "Is this what you're looking for?" She waited until Spencer's gaze was on the computer before pulling it away revealing her chest. Spencer could only manage a nod.

Ashley continued to hold it just out of Spencer's reach. "Come and get it," she said sly grin still in tact.

Never one to back down, Spencer stepped closer leaning in for the laptop. They could feel each other's breath and smell each other's soft scent. The air between them suddenly became thick and charged with electricity as both of their breathing became labored.

"This is what I want," she said as her hand finally made contact with the computer.

"Take it."

Spencer snatched the laptop turning sharply for the door. "Thanks," she called over her shoulder before closing the door behind herself. She didn't make it far, leaning against the door trying to catch her breath with a big smile playing across her face. "Shit."

On the other side of the door Ashley ran a shaky hand through her hair. "Fuck."

* * *

Spencer had the night to herself once Madison left, but she opted to enjoy some time alone in their room. With Madison gone and temptation looming so closely down the hall, she thought her safest bet was to stay put, for the night at least.

Ashley met up with some celebrity friends and just hung out around town. She would have invited Spencer but she needed to ask them where to take her tomorrow night. To her dismay they were just as little help as Aiden had been. She didn't understand how people with such money and power could lack imagination. Then she figured they paid people to be imaginative for them so they really didn't have to be.

She returned home late that night, or early the next morning rather, still at a loss. She fell asleep still with Spencer on her mind.

The next day the glam squad had to get Ashley ready for some TV and radio spots she had to do to advertise the tour. She didn't understand why because it was sold out three hours after the box office opened, but she had to do it anyway. After her hair and clothes were done it was time for make-up.

"So…" Spencer began. "What's on the agenda tonight?"

"I already told you I'm not telling." _Hell, I don't even know_.

"Come on just a hint?" She tried as she gently applied Ashley's make-up. Ashley had noticed a change in the way Spencer applied her make-up these days. It was gentler, softer. She leaned in closer and spoke to her in a hushed whisper. Ashley loved it.

"Nope. No can do."

"Fine." Spencer pouted.

"And don't pout," Ashley said even though her eyes were closed.

Spencer frowned saying, "How'd you know that?"

"You're not the only one who pays attention around here."

"Noted." Spencer blushed. "Okay, I'm going to have to pluck these brows, sweetie."

"Again?" She whined. "You just did it a couple days ago."

"It's not my fault you're hairy," Spencer laughed.

Ashley gasped. "I am not hairy…anywhere," she added for good measure.

"Anywhere?" Spencer was intrigued.

"Nope," she confirmed with a smile.

"So how do you explain these wilder beast eye brows?" Spencer laughed then took off knowing Ashley would be right on her heels.

"You're so dead!"

"You have to catch me first."

Ashley did a flying leap tackling Spencer to the ground. "Say I'm not hairy!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"No."

"Ash, your clothes," Libby whined.

"I am not redoing your hair, chica," Simon added rolling his eyes at the pair. He was growing tired of their flirting.

"You're so lucky they were here to save you, Carlin."

"You're the one who's lucky. I was about to go all kung fu on you," Spencer rejoined.

Ashley laughed. "Whatevs. I'm gone. Later guys."

"Wait." Spencer made sure no one could hear her when she asked, "What time should I be ready by?"

"Um, let's say eight. That cool?"

"No problem. How should I dress?"

"Dress like you normally would. I like it that way."

Spencer smiled. "Okay."

"Okay," Ashley laughed. "Well, bye."

"Bye."

Spencer couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She turned around to find a thoroughly annoyed Libby and Simon. She cast her eyes down and made her way back to her room.

"Why don't they just do it already?" Simon said.

"Really," Libby agreed.

The entire day while she was out Ashley couldn't think of anything to do. She was beginning to get a bit depressed as her limo cruised the streets of Chicago. Her phone buzzed, finally taking her mind away from her dilemma.

"Hello?"

"Ashy, baby!"

"Eli?"

"Who else calls you, Ashy?" The high voiced man asked.

"No one but you, Eli. What's up?"

"Word on the street is you're in Chi town."

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Muchos excellentos. Check it, I'm having a killer shindig at the new crib."

"You got another house?"

"Had to. Chicago's the new L.A.," he exclaimed.

"I've never heard that…but when is this monster jam?"

"Tonight, baby! You down?"

She looked out the window and thought a moment. She really had nothing else. As she was about to respond something caught her eye and a wide grin spread across her face.

"What time, because I kind of have something planned tonight."

"All night long, of course."

"Of course. You mind if I bring a friend?"

After he confirmed his address and her guest was approved, Ashley hung up and immediately went to Google. She had plans to make, and quick.

By seven o'clock Spencer was a nervous wreck. She couldn't find an outfit that said, "I want you to know I'm into you even though I can't do anything about it." That was a lot for an outfit to say. She needed to convey, "Look but don't touch." No matter how hard it was for her to mean it.

Ashley was making calls and trying to get dressed all at the same time. She had to get dressed entirely by herself because clearly Spencer couldn't do her make-up and she didn't want Simon or Libby in her business. She watched them do it long enough to know how to make herself look decent. She quickly founded out that blow-drying your hair and talking on the phone is a difficult task, however. She was arranging everything up until seven forty-five when she had no choice but to stop and finalize her look. She rushed out of her room by five after and headed down the hall to retrieve Spencer.

Spencer almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the knock. She gave herself one last look before going to the door. They both stood mouth agape as they looked at each other.

Ashley had her hair straightened, which Spencer had never seen, not in person anyway. Her make-up was pretty damn good for her doing it herself and she wore a simple black, strapless dress that showed off her tan and tattoos. Super long silver pearls adorned her neck and black and silver wedges brought her even with Spencer's height. It was a simple outfit but still rock and roll.

Spencer wore a denim mini skirt with a red polka dotted, short sleeved button down shirt with the collar popped. Her hair was curly and hung around her face. She still wore her trademark gold chains and had a few going half way up one of her arms. She looked like Joan Cleaver meets Pink.

"You look…" they both started at the same time sharing a laugh.

"You first," Ashley said.

"No, you."

"I was just going to say that you look beautiful," Ashley blushed.

"So was I."

"So ready to go?"

"Sure."

They made their way to the elevator in relative silence.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Spencer pressed.

"Um, let me think…no."

"Fine. But I'm not happy."

"You will be."

Spencer wasn't even surprised by a driver standing in front of a white Lincoln town car.

"Good evening, ladies."

"Aren't you going to tell him where we're going?" Spencer asked once they'd settled into the comfy leather seats.

"He knows."

"Crap, now I'll never know," Spencer smiled.

The pair enjoyed light conversation as they cruised the city on the warm summer night. They decided to leave the windows down as opposed to the stuffy air conditioning. The breeze was pleasant in the Chicago air compared to the sometimes smoldering heat of Orlando.

A little while later they were pulling up in front of the fairly nondescript building.

"We'll be back in about two hours," Ashley informed the driver.

"Take your time, Ms. Davies. I'll be here all night."

Spencer stood and looked up at the massive building with seemingly endless stories.

"So what do you think so far?" Ashley asked.

"Never a dull moment with you, is there Davies?" she said finally leveling a steady gaze at the rock star.

"Not a single one." She grabbed Spencer's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com. Also check out comingoutcardsonline. com**


	13. Chapter 13-Kick, Push, Coast

_**It's been forever, I know and apologize. If it helps, I was working on my first screen play. I am that one step closer to getting RUSH on the big screen. That's something right? Eh...**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kick, Push, Coast  
PG-13**

* * *

_A feeling I tend to experience very little these day is surprise. True and utter unexpected surprise. I am, however, learning that enjoying it through someone else's eyes is just as good._

* * *

"Sears tower?" Spencer asked.

"Yep."

"What are we going to do here?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Ashley smiled.

"I'm naturally inquisitive."

Ashley just nodded and smiled as they ascended the seemingly endless number of floors.

"Okay, you're going to have to close your eyes from here."

"Why?"

"Just…because you have to. Please?" She added when Spencer all but pouted.

"I so can't say no when you ask so nicely."

Ashley held Spencer's hand as she led her through the doors. When they made it to the center of the room she gave Spencer the all clear.

"Open your eyes."

It took Spencer several seconds to take in the grand sight. They were on the observatory deck of the Sears tower. Somehow Ashley was able to ensure they were totally alone. They were completely surrounded by windows looking out onto all of Chicago. The lights of the city sparkled brightly in contrast to the dimly lit room. An intimate table alight with candles sat proudly in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Ash," Spencer breathed.

Ashley smiled like a school girl as she watched the genuinely excited look on Spencer's face.

"Well you certainly have outdone yourself."

It was all Ashley could do to not pump her fist in the air and scream, "success!"

"I hope you're hungry because we're having dinner."

"Starved."

"Excellent." Ashley pulled out a chair. "Madam."

"Why thank you."

When they were both seated a gentleman in tuxedo greeted them.

"Good evening, Ms. Davies, Ms. Carlin. We have a lovely bottle of champagne chilling, shall I bring it out?"

"Yes, please," Ashley replied after receiving a nod from Spencer.

"Very well. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Ash, this is too much. This must have cost you a fortune."

"In the scheme of things lets just say that this is hardly a drop in the bucket," Ashley replied offhandedly. "Is there something wrong?" She asked when Spencer's mood seemed to shift.

"No…well…"

"You can tell me."

"It's just…I don't want you to think I'm friends with you for your money. I don't want anything from you, Ashley. I just want…well…I just want you."

Spencer eyes found Ashley's. She wanted Ashley, yes, but they were friends first if nothing else. Spencer needed Ashley to know that she would care about her whether she was wealthy or not.

"I'm starting to believe that. I appreciate you telling me," Ashley revealed shyly.

Ashley was floored by the idea of someone genuinely caring for her. Not even her own mother cared so deeply. Kyla and Aiden had been the only ones in her life to never want a single thing from her, but her career kept her from enjoying their affection as often as she liked.

"Well good."

"Let's not forget though that we're here to celebrate!" She raised her champagne glass. "To you and your blossoming career. You deserve every drop of success you achieve."

Spencer tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Cheers."

"We drink a lot of champagne," Spencer noted.

"Hm, I guess we do. Too much?"

"Not at all," Spencer laughed. "I'm not complaining, simply noting. One day I'm eating tuna out the can to make ends meet and the next I'm employed by a hot rock star."

Spencer blushed at her omission making Ashley smile.

"I know what you mean. It's amazing how much your life can change in a moment."

Spencer looked at Ashley with uncertainty in her eyes. "For the better?"

"Definitely."

Dinner passed in a blur. They were lost in a decidedly romantic haze that consisted of details of their lives and little private secrets. It was a rare opportunity for them to be blissfully alone and they were eager to capitalize on it.

"Oh, I love this song," Ashley smiled as their plates were cleared from the table.

Spencer listened intently. "R&B? I never took you for an R&B kind of girl."

"I'm a musician. I listen to everything."

Spencer nodded. Of course Ashley listened to everything. She was learning that there was little that Ashley couldn't or wouldn't do.

"I don't want to overstep my boundaries or anything, but do you maybe want to…Well it'd be nice if—"

"I'd love to dance, Ashley."

The two slid out from the table coming together in the ample space the observation deck provided. They began awkwardly, Ashley unsure of where exactly it was appropriate to touch, but soon her hands found their way to Spencer's hips. Spencer followed her lead, her arms coming around Ashley's neck.

They unconsciously slid closer as the lyrics of the song washed over them and they swayed to and fro. Their bodies were flush, each point of contact shooting electricity straight to places they couldn't afford to entertain at the moment.

The song ended and they stared into each other's eyes. There were no interruptions, no prying eyes and no rush. Just two people forming a connection for the first time.

"Spence?"

"Hm," Spencer asked absently, still lost in brown haze.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you like this, we better go before I do something that's not so friendly."

Ashley words finally registered for Spencer and she nodded agreement before reluctantly pulling away. The air between them became strained, the sexual tension mixing with their respective consciousness making a rather unpleasant combination. Spencer knew Ashley was right but she hated the fact that she was so level headed.

"I'm sorry." Spencer could not making eye contact with Ashley, not when her body was thrumming with desire.

"Hey. Look at me." Ashley waited for Spencer's gaze met her own. "Don't be sorry. It's okay." She smiled effectively easing the tension.

Spencer refused to allow herself to become a cheater and/or liar. While that fact infuriated Ashley to the point of painfulness, she couldn't help but respect that about Spencer. It also served to make Spencer that much more attractive to her.

"So is this amazing night really over?" Spencer asked.

"No, actually."

Spencer looked at her questioningly.

"You up for a party?"

"Always."

"Follow me, beautiful. This night I far from over." Ashley turned toward the elevator with Spencer right on her heels.

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were pulling up in front of a massive mansion. It looked like there was a car dealership parked out front. Everything from Lamborghinis, to Bentley's to Mercedes were parked out front. Not to mention the SUVs and stretch limos.

"Is this a car show?" Spencer asked as they made their way to the door.  
Ashley only laughed as she strode confidently inside not bothering with the bell. It was clear by the pounding music that could be heard outside that no one would be answering any time soon.

They walked in and took a second to survey their surroundings. There were people occupying seemingly every inch of the palatial mansion.

Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand choosing to say a close as possible as the rock star began to make her rounds. Greeting those she knew and turning away from the few groupies that had managed to slip in, Spencer was in awe of Ashley in celebrity mode. This was different from Ashley around fans, now she was with people like her, her equals and it made her appear in a different light. Spencer didn't find it unappealing, actually it intrigued her how well Ashley could adapt to any surrounding.

Spencer gasped as she looked around and noticed exactly who was in attendance of the party. She saw members of all her favorite bands, rock stars, pop stars, rappers and other industry people. She paused in her tracks when a young man passed giving her a smile and appraising glance.

"I think I just saw Justin Timberlake," Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear when the rocker turned questioning eyes in her direction.

"Probably.

Spencer was floored to be sharing the same space with some of the biggest stars on the planet while Ashley appeared to be totally unaffected. She was simply greeting friends of hers. They stopped mingling when they heard Ashley's name being called, or a variation of it rather.

"Ashy!"

"Eli!" Ashley gushed as she wrapped a blonde young man in an eager hug.

"I'm glad you could make it. Been here long?"

"Not really."

"Awesome. Who's your friend?"

Ashley looked down to her hand that was still firmly clasped within Spencer's. "Eli this is Spencer. She's my new make-up artiest. Spencer this is Eli, he plays base for Excursion."

Spencer extended her hand, which he refused instead going in for a hug. "I love your band."

"Good taste in music." He turned back to Ashley. "Well done, Ashy."

"It's not like that," Ashley said with a laugh.

"Right. Neither was Angel." He draped his long arms over each of their shoulders and walking them to another part of the house.

Ashley rolled her eyes at the sound of the name if she stopped to really think about it she'd realize that she was annoyed by it rather than saddened.

"Keg stand!" Someone yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes! Come on, Ash. We have to!" Eli yelled.

"Loved to but…" she looked down at her dress.

"Damn." He turned to Spencer. "Spency, you in?"

"I'm in the same boat with Ashley."

"Females, I swear," he bemoaned. "Okay, beer pong then?"

Ashley looked to Spencer before saying, "We're in."

They went to another one of the many rooms on the ground floor joining other members of Excursion along with Cartel, Gym Class Heroes and Motion City Soundtrack.

Spencer and Ashley teamed up and went on to beat many of the guy teams. They slapped high fives as the liquor began to kick in and they giggled like young girls without a care in the world.

After that was done they simply mixed with the other people in the party. They danced a taking the opportunity to cop an innocent feel.

"Hey Ashy, come with me," Eli dragged Ashley by the hand while also pulling Spencer along.

They followed him up the winding staircase and down the endless corridor. They finally ended up in a large, dark room Ashley recognized a few people before recognition dawned on her about the purpose of this room. She tried to flee before Spencer could see, but it was too late. Spencer could tell just what type of "recreational activities" were going on.

"Spence, we don't have to—"

"Is this what you usually do when you go out partying?"

Ashley couldn't lie, she nodded unable to actually say the words. Spencer didn't say anything just turned and left the room.

Ashley turned to Eli. "I'm sorry, E, I have to go."

"Is everything cool?" He asked to her retreating back. Ashley couldn't worry about him at the moment.

Ashley found Spencer standing right outside the door. "Spence."

"It's fine, Ashley. You can stay inside, but I'll wait here."

"I don't want to be in there. Yes, I usually would be…participating, but I don't think I ever really want to. It's just something to do. I'd much rather spend time with you."

Spencer finally looked up at Ashley. "I know I have no right to tell you how to live your life, but for some reason I worry about you. Since the day we met all I've ever wanted was for you to be okay."

Ashley nodded.

"And I want to spend time with you too," Spencer added.

Ashley finally smiled. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I think I do if that's alright?"

"It's fine. Come on." Ashley turned to walk away coming up short when again Spencer grabbed her hand.

* * *

They rode back to the hotel in relative silence, Spencer walking Ashley to her door.

"I had so much fun tonight, Ash."

"Me too."

Spencer shuffled her feet. "So, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Spencer reluctantly turned away as Ashley let the door close shut. Ashley started for the bedroom door, not getting far before stopping dead in her tracks. Instead she turned back to the door yanking it open. Spencer was already there to greet her and within moments her hands were lost in auburn locks as her lips pressed firmly to Ashley's.

Ashley staggered back a bit from the force, but eventually she caught on and returned the kiss with equal fervor. Spencer bit down on her bottom lip and was sent into orbit when Ashley opened her mouth so she could slip her tongue inside. Their hot tongues wrapped around each others as Ashley pulled Spencer impossibly closer. Spencer moaned as Ashley sucked on the tip of her tongue before deepening the kiss.

Ashley's grip tightened on her hips practically bringing their bodies completely flush. Spencer sighed at the feeling of being fully pressed into Ashley. Their tongues continued to do a seductive dance and the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of their kissing and labored breaths. Ashley moaned and it sent a chill down Spencer's spine and straight to her core.

Suddenly Spencer broke the kiss and pulled away, breaking their contact completely.

"I'm sorry," Ashley breathed.

"No, I am. I didn't mean to…"

Silence filled the room.

"This is hard," Spencer said when she finally had a better hold on herself and her libido.

"For me too."

They stood just looking at each other for long moments. It may have been wrong but it certainly felt right.

"I should go," Spencer said, finally breaking the silence.

"No, wait," Ashley urged. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Spencer looked at her incredulously.

"Just sleep. Nothing else," she explained. "Hands off, I swear. I just…I don't want to miss you tonight because when Madison gets back that's all I'll be doing."

Spencer was unable to disagree and after going for a quick shower and change they were both climbing into the King size bed. Ashley tentatively slid close to Spencer placing her head on a deceptively strong shoulder. Spencer wrapped her arms around the rock star and reveled in the opportunity to just hold her.

As for now, being so close was enough.

* * *

**More from this author at READREID. wordpress. com.**


	14. Chapter 14-Let's Be Together

_**Super quick, huh? Yay!**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Let's be together  
R**

* * *

_Comfort, safety, elation and then some. Those are the feelings I'm experiencing right now. And I hope they never go away._

* * *

Spencer's cell phone ringing brought the girls from their restful slumber. They woke still in the position they came to rest in; Ashley with her head on Spencer's shoulder, arm lightly draped across her midsection with Spencer's arms around her.

Luckily Spencer was prepared, her phone at the ready on the nightstand. Ashley rolled away, frustrated by the disturbance.

"Hey Maddy," Spencer greeted, voice heavy laden with sleep. "Of course I'm still asleep," she laughed. "Oh? What's wrong?" She listened a beat. "How much more? Two?" More listening. "Yeah, it's going to have to be, right? Alright…okay…alright….yeah…okay…" There was a long pause before she said, "I ah…you too. Bye"

She replaced the phone on the nightstand before rolling over and cuddling in close to the drowsy rock star. As they drifted off again Ashley's phone rang.

"Hello? Okay, good. I don't care which one, you decide." She listened a moment. "Mmhm. Okay. Alright. Yeah. Really? That's great." Listening some more. "How much more? Two?" She listened. "Yeah its fine. Alright...okay…alright…okay. Bye."

Ashley rolled on her side. It felt weird having Madison call both she and Spencer as they were sleeping in the same bed.

Spencer slid up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist. "Madison?"

"Yeah."

"Two more days."

"I know."

"What do you want to do today?"

"This."

Spencer laughed pulling Ashley even closer. "Okay."

With that they both drifted back to sleep.

When they woke again it was mid afternoon. With limbs still intertwined, they took the opportunity to just enjoy the closeness they were able to share.

Ashley in particular enjoyed the heat radiating off Spencer's body. She loved the feeling of Spencer's heart beating almost flush against her own.

Spencer enjoyed the feeling of waking up in someone's arms as. Yes, she had a girlfriend, but times like these were few and far between with Madison. Long gone were the days of innocent cuddling and pillow talk. Spencer missed that more than anything.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ashley decided to ask this time.

"This."

Ashley smiled asking, "All day?"

"Yep."

"Well as nice as that sounds, we can't stay in bed all day. We'll appreciate it much more when we come back tonight."

Ashley blushed under the assumption that she and Spencer would be sharing a bed again. She was relieved when Spencer replied with an absent, "Yeah, you're right."

"My interview was cancelled today so what do you say we just hit the city? See where the day takes us."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The pair took to the streets of Chicago. They were lucky enough to take a boat through the harbor, and have lunch in a lush garden restaurant before people began to notice that Ashley wasn't just another tourist.

They shopped downtown and had to hire a car just to carry all their purchases. After that Spencer was able to talk Ashley into a Segway tour. Ashley came to love the ridiculous device so much she purchased two. If asked she'd swear that other one was for whoever wanted to take it for a spin and not for Spencer.

After an extravagant day they decided dinner at the hotel was in order. They sat in the lounge of Ashley's suite waiting for their room service and resting their tired feet.

"I cannot believe the amount of stuff you bought me today, Ash. It's too much, really." Spencer was in awe as she separated her bags from Ashley's.

"It's my pleasure. It feels good to spend my money on someone besides myself."

"Well don't think this is going to become a habit. I have my own money and can buy myself things. I can even buy you something sometimes, it won't be as nice as most of this, but I can do it."

"I know you can. You're a very capable artist. I don't doubt you are able to take care of yourself and probably even me. But you have to understand that I have an insane amount of money that I only use to pay for houses I never sleep in, cars I seldom drive, and clothes I can only wear once. Besides booze and drugs, I have nothing or no one to use my money on. So you, my friend, are my new doll that I get to spoil. Sorry you're going to have to deal."

"Wow." Spencer thought for a second. "I don't how Madison's going to take that."

"Screw Madison. If she asks where it came from tell her you bought it."

"I bought the two Tiffany's necklaces and the fifteen hundred dollar pair of sneakers? Yeah right."

"Tell her I gave you a raise."

Spencer laughed and threw a pillow at the brunette.

"Fine. I'll lay off for now," Ashley conceded. "But when I finally make you mine, all bets are off," she said with a sudden seriousness that sent Spencer's insides into a riot.

Lucky for Spencer room service interrupted the moment.

It was several moments later before either of them could concentrate on their meal.

"You were so terrible on the Segway," Spencer laughed.

"Me? You were totally about to fall."

"They don't fall!"

"Yeah well you were still going to go down."

"I can't believe you bought two of those things. I'm still dumbfounded."

"They're awesome. Can you blame me?"

"Not one bit."

"They're going to kick ass back stage at the stadiums in those long winding hallways. I might even come out on stage on one."

Spencer laughed. "Lazy much."

"Lazy always."

"How 'bout that guy thinking we were a couple?"

Ashley laughed aloud. "'These for you and the little lady'," she mocked.

"I know! Little lady? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm bigger than you are."

"Hey! Size has nothing to do with it, thank you. And I could still so totally take you."

Spencer placed her lemonade down. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, blondie. Or is the rumor about blondes true?"

"You're going down, Davies," Spencer said as she made chase.

They both almost took a header turning the corning into the bedroom on socked feet. Ashley dove on the bed trying to scurry across, but it was too late. Spencer grabbed one of her ankles and yanked her back toward the side of the bed. Ashley rolled onto her back and screamed as Spencer leapt onto the bed straddling her hips.

"You'll never take me alive!" Ashley bellowed trying to push herself away from a laughing Spencer.

Spencer used her position to take either of Ashley's hands and hold them above her head. "I don't hear you talking now, little lady," she taunted, her tone dropping an octive.

"Let's not talk."

All talking ceased as Spencer's lips came crashing down onto Ashley's. Ashley was right there to meet them this time. No surprises here. It was long before Ashley's tongue was begged for entrance that was immediately granted. They both groan in unison at the feel of their hot tongues swirling around each other's sensually. Spencer kept her grip on Ashley's wrists as she lowered herself, pressing her body fully into the woman beneath her. She sighed at the feeling of her breast being pressed against Ashley's. Spencer relinquished control of Ashley's hands so she could steady herself as she began to work her way down her jaw line and to her pulse point.

With her hands now free Ashley used the opportunity to pull Spencer even closer. She pushed Spencer's Free City t-shirt up allowing her hands to run the expanse of her back as she moaned out her pleasure. Spencer felt a tremendous chill run down her spine straight to her core when Ashley's moan cut through the silence of the hotel room. She began to unbutton Ashley's shirt as she continued to work on Ashley's neck, then lips, then back again. Ashley grabbed Spencer's ass in a desperate need to hold on to something, anything as she was ravished.

Ashley felt her shirt coming undone but couldn't protest, not when warm lips met the top of her breasts while a hand encompassed the other. Ashley pushed Spencer's shirt up till it could get no further and was surprised when Spencer sat up and pulled it off in one swift motion. Ashley used the brief reprieve to shift her position and her knee nestled snuggly between Spencer's thighs. Quickly Ashley grabbed a hold of the back of Spencer's neck pulling her in for another scorching kiss.

They were lost in each other. Ashley raised her knee and hit her target directly. She was rewarded with a guttural moan of pleasure. She was also rewarded with a matching nudge to her center causing her to arch her back searching for more contact. Instead she received a bite to her left nipple through her bra that sent lightening shooting through her very being.

Spencer slid down Ashley's body placing wet kisses wherever she could reach. She used her tongue to trace the lines of the rock stars abs. Spencer was in heaven and relished the idea of being able to do what she was doing now, forever.

Ashley core flooded with passion at the sensation of having Spencer's tongue working its magic on her body. Spencer continued to lick and tease as she began to work on the button of Ashley's jeans. To her dismay they were button flies and she growled in frustration as she went from one button to the next. Ashley too felt her frustration level rise at the painfully slow process. She grabbed the sides of Spencer's face so they could resume their kiss.

Spencer's knuckles brushed Ashley's sex and she moan into Spencer's mouth. They gasped with delight as the last button snapped open. Spencer broke the kiss to look into Ashley's eyes as she placed two fingers in her mouth before sliding them under the barrier of Ashley's panties when…

**_RING_**

Spencer's phone sliced through the silence shattering the mood into a million pieces. She slumped against Ashley with a frustrated groan.

Ashley laid stock still feeling like she'd be doused by ice cold water.

"Hi Maddy," Spencer greeted after rolling away from the rocker.

Ashley could bear to listen. She headed toward the mini bar in the lounge as Spencer continued talking with Madison.

Three mini vodkas and two tiny rums later Spencer emerged from the bedroom. She looked over at Ashley who was sitting in a chair in the corner right next to the mini bar. Not wanting to overstep her bounds she opted to grab a seat on the couch across the darkened room.

The silence was deafeningly loud as the two just sat there. Ashley was the first to break it. "I can't do this anymore. It's too hard."

"We can't be friends?"

"No, I don't think so."

"But Ash—"

"No Spencer!" She roared. "It's too hard being your friend when all I think about is touching you, kissing you, holding you. I can't pretend to only want your friendship anymore. It's just not the truth."

"It's just as hard for me."

"Is it?"

"Yes! You don't think I have a hard time keeping my hands off you, pretending we're just friends?" Spencer asked incredulously. "I do. Not a second goes by when we're apart that I don't think about you."

"Then leave her Spencer." Ashley got out of her seat. "I know you've been with her a long time, but sometimes you just have to let things go. It's clear you care for. So why not tell her that? We can be together."

"No, we can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I cant leave her!"

Ashley knelt at Spencer's feet. "You can. You and I can be together. No hiding, no fighting it."

Tears streamed down Spencer's face as she shook her head. "Ash, I can't, I just can't."

"Why. Tell me why and I'll leave you alone. I promise. I just need to know why."

Spencer brought her defeated gaze to meet Ashley's. "We have a baby together."

* * *

**Want more READREID? Stay connected at READREID. wordpress. com!**


	15. Chapter 15-The Truth

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Truth**

**PG-13**

* * *

_I fell for it again. These deceiving emotions that make me doubt reality and second guess common sense. I told myself I'd never do it again, yet here I am. But never again. I mean it this time. What's the use? You make yourself believing in something and even if its real and true it can never last. So why even bother? From this point on, I'm not bothering._

* * *

"Aiden!" Ashley all but yelled as she threw her arms around his neck.

Aiden lifted her off her feet as she embraced her. "Hey there, shortstop."

"I'm so stoked you're finally here," she intoned while pulling him into her hotel suite.

"Me too. Two whole months of freedom, rock, partying and best of all…groupies!" He wiggled his hips in excitement.

Ashley couldn't help but smile at her friend. "I know. I can't wait to get this party started. And I say we start right now. Shall I order up some Patron my good man?"

"Please," he said in a shockingly impressive English accent.

Ashley went to grab the room phone as Aiden poked around. "So what's been up?"

Order made, she sat on the arm of the couch. "Nothing much really. Same ol', same ol'."

"That so?" He asked he asked with clear skepticism.

"You know, rockin' out."

"Right," he said. It was clear Ashley wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment and he wouldn't push her just yet. He answered the door when the knock came quickly distributing shots and lime. "To the most kick ass summer of our lives."

"Here, here!"

"Whhhoooooo!" Aiden shouted as the alcohol burned his insides.

"What was that?" Spencer asked herself more than Madison as they made their way to their room.

"From the sound of it Ashley's idiot friend Aiden is here. He's so loud and obnoxious."

Spencer thought back to the last time he joined the tour. "Does he visit often?"

"On and off. He just got a new job as a coach, which means he probably has the summer off, which means we have to deal with him on a regular basis," she finished with an eye roll.

"Well it's good she'll have a friend around to keep her company," Spencer replied offhandedly.

"Whatever."

Ashley had one last show to do in Chicago before they went on to Detroit. She showered and got ready for the glam squad to fix her up before show time.

Aiden cleared his throat as he tried to ignore her near nakedness. "Why so down? Aren't you excited about the show?"

"Not really."

"Well you have to be excited about seeing Spencer." He raised his brow suggestively.

"Oh, please."

"I knew something was up."

"What are you talking about?" she asked while brushing the kinks out of her wet hair.

"You've been mopy all day. I wasn't going to say anything, but I figured it had to be Spencer related."

"What gives you that idea? And if you even begin to say 'I told you so' you can pack your shit now."

Aiden held up his hands. "All I'm saying is that I know nothing ever really affects your mood besides a woman. And last I heard the current woman tormenting your peaceful, groupie filled bliss was Spencer. So spill."

Ashley heaved a sigh. Sometimes it was really annoying how well Aiden knew her, though she'd never trade that for the world. She sat next to him on the bed and recounted the entire sordid story.

"Earlier this week Madison had to fly back to NY…"

_"You have a baby?" Ashley asked as she staggered backward, sitting heavily on the large coffee table._

_The tears continued to pour down Spencer's face as she looked down at her lap unwilling to witness the pain she had created._

_"_Had_ a baby. A baby boy named Skyler." She fought back the sob that was threatening to escape. "Five years ago Madison and I decided to have a baby. We were so in love…" She paused. "…All we wanted to do was share our love with someone else. We found a donor and it took the very first time out. It was like it was meant to be." A small smile graced her lips as she went on. "Madison carried him. We got a bigger house and everything. Nursery, the whole nine. All of her visits showed good signs, the doctors were optimistic."_

_The tears came unbidden as Spencer fought to go on. "Madison began to have pains about a month before the baby was due. We decided it best to go to the emergency room, just in case. When we got there they informed us that Maddy was going into labor and that our son was going to be premature. We didn't care so long as our baby was safe."_

_Ashley wanted to comfort Spencer, hold her and tell her it was alright, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was the liquor or from heartache, but all she could do was sit there and let Spencer tell her story._

_"Something went wrong, terribly wrong in the delivery room. It was a nightmare, Madison almost died and the umbilical cord was wrapped around the babies neck. As a last resort they did an emergency c section." She sobbed for a few moments. "It was too late. Our baby was stillborn. My perfect little child. He had dark hair and blue eyes. A perfect representation of us. Gone before he had a chance to even see the world." She wept freely the pain from the memory still fresh. She wept for her baby, for her relationship with Madison that had fallen apart, and for the budding love for Ashley she knew she couldn't pursue. She cried for her mistakes made and the ones she was going to make._

_Finally honing in to what was happening, Ashley took a seat next to Spencer pulling her close. Spencer buried her head in Ashley's neck and cried. Ashley stroked her hair gently and allowed Spencer to release her pent up frustrations._

_A little while later the tears stopped and Spencer took the opportunity to look into Ashley's eyes. "I lost Madison that night. She pulled through and recovered medically, but mentally she changed. She wasn't the loving, caring woman I knew her to be. She became cold and career driven. Shortly after she started working for you and I never saw her anymore. I feel like she secretly blamed me or something. Her touch was…is different. I don't see that woman I met all those years ago when I look into her eyes. But that doesn't matter because I can't leave her. She's been through so much. What kind of person would I be if I left her now?"_

_Spencer was pleading with Ashley with her eyes. She needed to hear that none of that was her fault and that terrible events like this cause people to grow apart. She needed Ashley to tell her that five years is a long time to stay with someone out of obligation and that if the love is gone then its okay for her move on. Spencer needed to hear that looking out for herself and her own needs after years of looking after someone else's didn't make her a bad person. She needed to hear all the things Ashley was thinking…_

_"I understand."_

_…But was unwilling to say._

"After that we made an agreement that we couldn't stay friends. The sexual tension was way too strong. She feels she has to stay with Madison and I have no business trying to convince her otherwise."

"Man that's heavy." Aiden put an arm around Ashley's shoulder. "But what is she going to do, stay with Madison forever just because they once had a life together? That's not fair to either one of them."

"I realize that, Aiden." Ashley began to pace suddenly feeling claustrophobic. "But I can't tell her that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a little biased on the subject. Me telling Spencer that she should leave Madison is clearly for my own person and very selfish reasons. It wouldn't be coming from and honest place."

"Do you care for her?"

"Aiden, that's not the point-"

"Answer me."

"More than anything."

"Then it doesn't get any more honest than that."

Ashley rubbed her temples. "I care about her so much that I won't be another burden. I refuse to make her choose. She has her mind made up. Spencer wants to remain loyal to Madison and their son. That's what makes me love her all the more…I mean like."

"I think you're both being stupid."

"Yeah well, your opinion doesn't matter, so shush," she smiled.

"I wonder if it would matter if I pulled that towel off?"

"You wish." She helped him to his feet before pushing him toward the door.

He went willingly saying, "As a matter of fact I do."

"Ew, by the way. How 'bout you um, shower."

"Are you trying to say I stink?" He took a sniff under his arms.

"I'm not _trying_ to say that. Now go do all that girly stuff you do to yourself to look pretty. After the show we're partying. My best friend is in town and I have a lot to forget about."

"Cool. I'll meet you down the hall." He quickly made his way to the shower, leaving his clothes wherever they fell. "I have someone I need to talk to first."

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


	16. Chapter 16-So Cold

_**Read, enjoy, comment. (I so love comments)**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: So cold**  
**R**

* * *

_I'm done with feelings and emotion. What's the point? It's like I've always said, none of it lasts. Its fun for a while, everything is great in the beginning, and then like a ton of bricks something happens. I mean I never would have imagined that something of this magnitude could have happened but hey, that's life right? Or at least that's what most people say to explain things away. For today, that's good enough for me._

* * *

After showering Aiden made his way to the dressing suite to see if he could catch up with Spencer. He wasn't exactly friends with her, so he couldn't just come out and say "hey I know you and Ashley are falling for each other and I'm sorry about your dead baby, but you gotta move on from Madison." He was going to have to come in at the ground floor starting from scratch just like with Ashley so many years ago.

Spencer seemed pleasant enough from their initial meeting so he was sure it would be much easier than it had been with Ashley. She had been a tough nut to crack, but he had done it. So he was optimistic about this current endeavor.

He knocked and of course was greeted by a squealing Simon.

"Oh my God, Aiden!" he said while throwing himself into Aiden's reluctant arms.

"Um, hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just hangin' you know." Aiden squirmed trying to pull his arm out of Simon's surprisingly strong grasp.

"You going to be here for the rest of the tour?"

"Most of it, yeah."

"Oh, yay! We can have so much fun together." Simon skipped off to tell Libby the good news. Nevermind that she had just heard the entire exchange.

"Hey, Libs."

"Hey, Aid. Good to see you."

"You too."

He finally spotted his target, happy when he was received a cheery, "Hey Aiden."

"Spencer. How are you?"

"I'm okay. How 'bout yourself?" Spencer replied as she began to arrange her make-up table for the evening.

The band would be coming in soon to get their makeup done while Ashley was in wardrobe and hair. Ashley was always last. This gave Aiden plenty of time to try to befriend Spencer, or pry, depending on how you looked at it.

He followed her as she prepared. "So nothings been up? That's not what I heard from Ash."

She whipped around to face him forcing him back a step. "What did you hear from Ashley?"

"That you guys have been really busy." He took a long pause. "You know with the tour and stuff." He feigned a look of total and utter bewilderment at Spencer's behavior.

"Oh, right." She laughed nervously. "The tour. Its always crazy, but we pull it off somehow."

"Good, good."

"Ash is really lucky to have you," he said suddenly. "I can tell she's happy that you're here."

"You can?" Spencer gave him her full attention, her task totally forgotten.

"Of course, she said so herself," he smiled.

"What did she say?"

He cast his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "Just that you're a great makeup artist and she's lucky to have found you on such short notice."

"Oh."

He almost laughed aloud as he watched her deflate then recover quickly when he added, "Yeah, much better than Angel."

"She said that?"

"Yup."

Spencer couldn't reign in her smile. Aiden let her enjoy the moment before he interrupted again.

"Yeah, you're a lot smarter than she was too."

"How so?"

"She pretended to be so into Ashley and then it all turned out to be a lie. Ashley gave that girl everything and she left anyway. It sucks. I know you would never do anything like that, toy with Ashley's emotions. I can sense it. You're just a better person than Angel was. I mean you're seeing someone anyway, but even if you weren't I just know you wouldn't do that. You're good people." He ended his little spiel with a smile.

"You think so?" Spencer swallowed.

Aiden nodded in reply not wanting to lay it on too thick. He could see his message had hit home.

"Well, thank you. And you're right I wouldn't do that. I mean I am taken, but even if I wasn't I wouldn't do that to her. Ashley is a sweetheart and I would never do anything to hurt her. You know, if put in that situation, which I'm not. So...yeah." Spencer confused even herself with that one.

Aiden just smiled. "So what are you doing during the show? Wanna hang out?"

"Well it depends on what Maddy is doing, but she's usually really busy so sure." She shrugged. She felt almost like he was asking her out on a date, but she knew that wasn't the case. He was a friend of Ashley's, it was only right that he became a friend of hers too.

"I think there's a bar near the arena we can go to if that's cool. The hotel bars are always filled with old businessmen and angry flight attendants. "

Spencer laughed saying, "Sounds great. I'll meet you there if I can get away. Just can't go too far, I need to be available for mid-show touch ups."

"Excellent." Aiden breathed a sigh of relief as Ashley came trudging into the suite. The last thing he needed to was to arouse Ashley suspicions. She could be like a bloodhound chasing a scent.

Ashley made her way behind the screen they used to keep her band mates from ogling her goodies. Aiden followed casually behind receiving a slap on the head before being chased out. "Beat it, ass hat!"

"What? Come on, I want to help, I'm the fashion specialist. Besides, its nothing I haven't seen before."

He tried to pout and Ashley quickly noted it wasn't anywhere near as cute as when Spencer did it. She relented for nothing more than the distraction. "I guess he has a point there," she said to Libby who nodded in agreement.

Spencer nearly poked the drummer in the eye when she saw Aiden disappear behind the screen with Ashley. Aiden had seen Ashley naked? When? Why? Did they date? She had to know. And to top it off he was in there with her now, seeing her nearly naked. Where she wanted to be without Aiden and Libby. Hell they could have stayed for all she cared. An almost naked Ashley was conducive to flexibility in Spencer's modesty department. She had to snap out of it so she could finish up in time.

Boy was this going to take some serious concentration.

After about forty-five minutes the three emerged and Spencer breathed a silent sigh of relief. Her reprieve was short lived as Ashley would soon be in her chair. She'd have to smell her scent, lean in close and feel her skin for interminable minutes as she applied Ashley's makeup. This was the closest they would be since the night they almost slept together and the memory of it still sent chills down Spencer's spine.

Spencer could remember everything from the smell of Ashley's breath to the way her skin tasted. She remembered how forcefully gentle she was even from the bottom. Spencer even allowed herself a moment to imagine what would have happened had they not stopped. If her phone hadn't rung and she had successfully undid all the buttons of Ashley's jeans. She continued to let her mind wander to the sounds Ashley made and the sounds she would have made had Spencer been able to slide her fingers through slick folds, had she been able to be inside her, to taste Ashley and love her the way she truly deserved to be loved. She was so lost in thought that she had done the four band members and Ashley was sitting down right in front of her.

Spencer was noticeably flustered, finally getting her bearings back after several long moments. She was almost afraid someone would be able to see the dirty thoughts ticking across her skull like the stock quotes on CNN. It didn't help that she had questions about the status of Ashley and Aidens relationship on top of the issues they had with each other. When she chalked it all up she just wanted to get Ashley over and done with as soon as possible. There was no question now that she would be meeting Aiden for that drink. She too felt his friendship was crucial.

Ashley could feel the difference in Spencer's touch as she applied her makeup. It was cold and rushed, nothing like the tender and caring touch she grown accustomed to when they were…well when they were speaking. Ashley wanted to be away from Spencer just as badly as Spencer wanted to be away from her. Ashley's reasoning was she couldn't take the smell of Spencer's perfume because it made her mouth water and she hated the feel of Spencer's breath against her face because it made other parts water. The biggest reason, however, was she couldn't take it if Madison came in and laid a finger on Spencer. She wouldn't be to stomach it.

As soon as Spencer did her finishing touches Ashley was up and out. Madison got Ashley prepped to go on stage and Spencer quickly made an excuse before running to her room to freshen up. She had to meet Aiden and this was one appointment she would never miss.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


	17. Chapter 17-Intervention

_**Fast turn over, huh?**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Intervention**

**PG**

* * *

_Is numb a feeling? I guess its rather a lack thereof. Either way its how I feel. Numb. I can't take the pain of thinking about Spencer or what's that other girls name…? Well whoever she was, she sucks too. Spencer's has totally eclipsed every single woman in my life._

_So over this._

* * *

As soon as Madison began preparations for the post show meet & greet Spencer high tailed it straight to the bar that Aiden found near their hotel. It was a small dingy little place, but so were all bars located around arenas and air ports.

She rushed inside afraid she may have missed Aiden. She was thirty minutes later than she intended on being, but she got roped into helping Madison.

Spencer found Aiden sitting at a crescent moon shaped booth toward the back already nursing a drink. She breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down in a huff.

"Rough night?" He smiled over the rim of his class.

"Madison needed to make press packets at the last minute for the second leg of the tour now that we're announcing added dates because it sold out so fast. Not to mention the malay at every exit of the hotel. Long story short, I'm sorry I'm late."

Aiden laughed, he could see why Ashley was falling so hard for her. "Spencer, take a breath. It's cool. I have time."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you. So what are you drinking?"

"Amaretto sour."

Spencer made a funny face.

"What?"

"That's a girl drink," she said with a smile.

"Is it? So should I pass on the apple martini I was going to get next?"

Spencer indulged in some much needed laughter.

Aiden joined her saying, "You're challenging my manhood now I have to get like Jagermeister or something and that stuffs gross."

"No, get your martini. But let me just note that appletinis are Simon's favorite drink."

"Waitress!" Aiden shouted sending Spencer into another fit of laughter.

To her surprise one came over seconds later. The place was practically empty, the waitress had to get tips somehow.

"Beer and a whiskey please," he ordered as Spencer continued to laugh.

"And for you?"

"Um, I think I'll have a rum and coke. I'm not as manly as he is."

Finally silence fell between them. After their drinks arrived they were left to take in the horrid red carpet, cracked black vinyl chairs and tables and the crappy music that played. Theirs eyes met and they shared a laugh.

"Well this is awkward," Aiden managed.

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, a little. What should we talk about?" She knew full well what she wanted to talk about, but she also knew she had to ease into it. If decorum allowed she would have asked just how intimate Aiden's relationship with Ashley was the moment she sat down.

What made their predicament so ironic was Aiden too had questions he needed answered. They were both being so tactful that neither knew where to start.

"Well, how long have you and Ashley been friends?" Spencer reasoned that was a safe place to start.

"Since high school so about seven or eight years."

"Wow, long time. So you knew her before her rock star days."

He laughed. "No, Ash, has always been a rock star, it just took the world a while to figure it out."

Spencer reasoned he was right. She took a deep breath and ventured on toward what she was really curious about.

"Did you guys like date or did you go straight to being good friends?" She sipped her drink in search of a nonchalant air.

Aiden knew she was fishing, but so was he so he didn't mind taking the bait.

"Yeah, we dated junior and half of senior year until she realized she liked boobs just as much as I did."

Spencer smiled even as the revelation stung for no rational reason she could ever offer.

"Yeah, it sucked at first, but we eventually got passed it. We became best friends and have been ever since."

"That's really big of you."

"Well Ashley is easy to love." He paused. "Once you get to know her, of course. I think I'm the longest relationship she's ever had."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was her first in high school. Then she dated a few girls briefly after me, but nothing stuck. Next thing we knew she was becoming a rock star and touring so she was in groupie heaven."

"And what about Angel?" She tried to keep the disdain from her voice at the mention of that name. Epic fail.

"I really wouldn't count that as a relationship. Don't get me wrong, Ashley loved Angel, or at least she thought she did."

"You don't believe she did?"

"No. I know what love looks like in Ashley's eyes and it just wasn't there with Angel. She cared for her very deeply, but Angel just filled a need for affection Ashley had at the time, I think. Angel saw that and took advantage of it. Hence she took off as soon as she felt she had something better."

"Damn," was all Spencer could manage to say. This was a lot for her to think about. She didn't doubt Ashley's capacity to love, but now she was doubting her luck in finding someone to love. It baffled her that anyone could hurt Ashley, not love her, or deny her the ability to love them. Then it struck her, that's precisely what she was doing. But Spencer was different. She was with someone. She couldn't allow herself to fall for Ashley even if she wanted to. Or at least that was what she was trying to tell herself.

"I know, it sucks, but our girl is a trooper. She guards her heart to prevent herself from being hurt again. I really can't blame her. Between her shitty parents, being constantly surrounded by people she's not really sure she can trust and Angel, she's been through a lot. That's why she spoils me, her sister and the squad so much. Its really all she has."

Spencer sat in silence for a while. She didn't want to be like everyone else in Ashley's life. She never intended for that to happen but circumstances were certainly making it appear that way. She hated that she couldn't be everything for Ashley, but she had obligations that she just couldn't ignore. Spencer's biggest fear was actually trying to be the one for Ashley and failing miserably. Wasn't that what happened with Madison?

"Aiden, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did Ashley tell you?"

He almost choked on his beer. "Huh?"

"Look, I know she must have told you something about us. You're her best friend and you were totally fishing back at the hotel."

He smiled bashfully. "You knew?"

She placated him by offering, "I'm only now putting together the pieces."

"Just like you were fishing when you first got here?"

It was her turn to blush. They both seemed to be on to each other.

"She just told me that things happened between you two, but for reasons beyond her control, you two couldn't pursue anything further."

"Beyond her control?"

"She didn't want to tell me anything personal. She just said that you had a very valid reason for staying with Madison and she didn't want to interfere with that. It wasn't her place."

Spencer looked somber. Leave it to Ashley to be so damn considerate, even now. Although on some level she wanted Ashley to fight for her, to tell her how she feels. But Ashley was too kind hearted for that.

"Yeah, I guess its not. I just…" Spencer hedged.

"You can tell me."

"I care for Ashley, a lot. Maybe even too much. But I can't leave Maddy, or I don't think I can."

"You don't think you can?"

"I don't know! I just can't. It's too much."

"I know you've been with Madison for a while and I'll admit I don't know the extent of your relationship, but if you care about Ashley so much then maybe what you have with Madison isn't as strong anymore. Maybe you need to reassess what's important to you and take your own happiness into consideration. I don't mean to pry, but Ash means the world to me and you're starting to mean the world to her. Judging off the two encounters I've had with you, you've gone from intrigued to completely head over heels. Don't you think that's worth exploring?"

"Exploring? What do you want me to do, date her? I have a girlfriend. I'm in a committed relationship."

"Who you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Spencer fell silent.

"You don't have to date her," Aiden softened. "Just at least be her friend. Talk to her. Let your heart make the decision because the one your head is making it leaving you both very unhappy."

"She's not talking to me and for good reason. We can't talk, Aiden, we can't touch each other, we can't even be alone. We've almost had sex on two occasions. It's just going to get worse. She felt it was better for us not be friends because neither of us know how to be friendly with one another."

"Well…figure something out! Only hang out in public places. Something. Just be fair to her and to yourself."

Aiden was right. She owed it to herself and Ashley to at least pursue their friendship, see where it took them. Maybe when she knew the full extent of their friendship then she could make a decision about whether or not she could consider taking it further. That was if Spencer didn't jump her bones first.

"You're right Aiden. There's no reason why we can't at least be friends. I'll talk to her soon. Maybe she'll considering giving our friendship another try."

"Good. I'm so happy for you two," he beamed. "You know, your friendship I mean."

"Mmhm."

"Well now that that's out the way, what do you say we knock a couple back before we head to the arena?"

"Let's. Waitress!" Spencer called ready to get the night started with her new friend.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


	18. Chapter 18-A Change Gone Come

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Change Gone Come**

**PG-13**

* * *

_The usual high I get when I perform is seriously lacking. I don't know what happened. Even after what's her name left I could still turn to my music for comfort. Now that's not even working. I think I may have a serious problem. That problem comes in the form of a 5' 6" blue eyed, blonde. Damn her!_

* * *

When Spencer and Aiden got back to the hotel the show was over and Spencer had just enough time to do some minor touch ups to Ashley's make-up before the press conference was to begin. Ashley was announcing the new tour dates and the official release date of the next album. The press and fans were abuzz with excitement so neither Ashley nor Madison noticed them slipping in together.

After all that was done they headed to the buses to go back to the hotel. They would be leaving for Detroit the following afternoon and had to get packed to go. Ashley and Aiden went to Ashley's bus.

"You see the show?" Ashley asked Aiden as she poured herself a stiff drink.

"Most of it."

* * *

Spencer found herself enduring the same line of questioning.

"What'd you do during the show?" Madison asked.

"Nothing, hung out."

* * *

"Most of it?" Ashley frowned. "Where were you for the rest of it?"

"I was just hangin' out."

* * *

"Hung out where?" Madison asked as she pulled off her heels. She wondered after every single show why she insisted on wearing such uncomfortable shoes to work. That was until she saw her picture in magazines or television, then it all made sense.

"The arena, of course. Where else is there?" She laughed nervously.

* * *

"Hung where nimrod?"

Aiden had to think quickly. "Here and there. I took the Segway out and got lost in those tunnels down below the arena."

* * *

"Oh," Madison finally relented.

* * *

"Cool," Ashley agreed.

They had a few drinks on the bus during the ride back. Those added to the ones he had with Spencer were proving to be a bit much for Aiden, but he tried his best to keep his cool.

Since Madison handled the majority of Ashley's packing, Ashley and Aiden were free. Madison would be busy with not only Ashley's things but her own as well; she had a long night ahead of her.

Fate was on their side as both Ashley and Aiden and Spencer and Madison's elevators arrived to their floor almost simultaneously. Ashley kept her head down and moved full steam ahead to her hotel room. The last thing she needed to see was Spencer with Madison.

Spencer made sure to get Aiden's attention when she was sure no one was looking. He knew she needed to talk to Ashley, but he also knew that Ashley wanted to go out. Thinking quickly Spencer dropped down to tie her shoe as Madison carried on. Unaware of his level of inebriation, she reached for his leg causing him to stumble and fall.

"Shit!" he called out loudly as he went spilling across the plush hotel carpet.

Ashley pulled up short. "What's with you tonight?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," he said as he rose to his feet. "I just have to go ask um... Simon something."

"Simon?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"Yeah, something about gel. You have to use the right product or what good is an expensive cut, right?"

"Whatever, you're such a girl. Just hurry up. I want to get going soon," she said as she disappeared into the room.

Madison too realized she was alone as she slid the key card into their hotel door.

"These darn laces," Spencer said before Madison could get a word out. "Be there in a sec, Hun." She was relieved when Madison disappeared without question.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aiden asked in a loud whisper.

"Me? You're the one stumbling around like a crazy person. I told you I needed to talk to Ashley."

"I didn't think you meant tonight."

"Yeah, well...I can't wait until we get to Detroit. I'll die," she stressed. "And what is with you?"

"Two drinks waiting for you, four drinks with you and three drinks on the bus gets you this." Between Ashley and Spencer, Aiden was thoroughly frustrated.

"Oh, right. Geez. Well what are we going to do? They're both waiting for us."

"You should just go talk to Ash now."

"What about Madison?"

"Oh, right."

"Could you stall her for me?" Spencer asked desperately.

"Me?"

"Would you keep it down!" Spencer turned toward the door before turning back to Aiden. "Do you want her to come out here?"

He looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. But why me? How?"

"Um, I don't know." She thought for a moment. "Look give me your key card. I'll go in Ashley's room and talk to her and you can keep Madison occupied."

"Great plan except Madison hates me and the feeling is sort of mutual."

"Well you're going to have to lay down that charm I'm sure you think you have because you're giving me that card." She snatched it out of his hand. "I'll see you in thirty minutes exactly. Right back here. Okay?"

She started toward Ashley's door before he could answer.

"Wait no! What am I going to tell her?"

"Tell her my mom called and I went downstairs to talk to her. That should buy me thirty easy." With that she turned and keyed into the room.

Ashley came in out in her bra and jeans looking for Aiden. "Finally, Aid. Do you want to go to-" She stopped short she when she saw who it was.

* * *

Madison was just as shocked when she opened the door to find Aiden looming in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Madison placed her hands on her hips.

"Um, well Spencer...her mom, so she's downstairs." Not the most coherent sentence, luckily she got it.

"Ugh, that woman. She can talk an ear off. Poor Spencer." Madison turned back toward the bedroom with Aiden following behind.

"So what are you doing here again?"

"Well Spencer wanted me to tell you so you wouldn't worry."

"Well isn't she the considerate one." Madison's tone was sarcastic, Aiden was too drunk to figure why.

"Isn't she?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah she is, I guess."

He waited more out of discomfort than concern.

"But sometimes it just seems like her head is elsewhere."

"Sometimes as in always, or just recently?"

"More recently I suppose." She kneeled down opening a large suitcase on the floor and began putting things inside.

"Usually she's attentive and considerate, I would think. Right?" He was fishing again, but he needed to know about the other side of Spencer and he needed to hear about it from someone who wasn't Spencer or falling in love with Spencer.

"Yeah, overly so, I could say. Especially when…" She stopped when she realized the slip she was going to make. "She's just changed I guess."

"Have you changed?" he asked fully knowing the answer but wondering if Madison realized it herself.

She looked at him with startled eyes. "Maybe I have," she admitted in just above a whisper. "Sometimes change is necessary. Right?"

Madison had no clue why she was asking Aiden's opinion, but he was the first truly unbiased opinion she could tap since the death of Skyler.

"Yeah it is." He knew that losing a child would change anyone and probably not for the better. Whether that change remains permanent, well that's another story. But even if Madison and Spencer hadn't changed at all as people, the state of their relationship would certainly shift in an effort to bare the weight of such loss.

Madison felt oddly comforted by his understanding. "So what's your deal, Aiden? Why are you here?"

"In your room or on the tour?"

She smiled. "Both."

"Um, that may be a long story."

"Shall we discuss over a drink?"

Aiden had to suppress a groan. Who knew these women could drink so much. "Okay," he relented as she headed for the mini bar.

* * *

"Spencer? What are you doing in here?"

Spencer had to make a conscious effort to purge her mind of the filthy thoughts that crowded her imagination the second she laid eyes on the topless brunette. Now certainly was not the time for that. "I need to talk to you. I took Aiden's key. I hope you don't mind."

Ashley turned toward the mini bar. "Well you're here now. What did you ah…wanna talk about?"

Spencer grabbed a seat on the couch and jumped right in. Time was short. "I think we made a mistake. Or I made a mistake, I should say."

"A mistake?"

"This whole we can't be friend's things. It's a bit irrational and unfair to us both."

Ashley sipped her drink in silence.

Spencer could see Ashley wasn't interested in making this easy and frankly she couldn't blame her. She continued saying, "Look, its clear we have a connection. And yes I'd love to explore the full extent of that, but I can't."

"Spencer we talked about this already."

"I know, let me finish." She waited for Ashley to relent before continuing. "I can't deny what I feel for you, in spite of what I have with Madison. Out of all of those feelings the strongest is a sense of...kinship. We owe it to ourselves to at least be friends, Ash. I know how difficult it is for us to just be friends, but we're going to have to deal with it because well…I can't stand being away from you."

"So you want to just be my friend?" Ashley asked for clarification.

"Still not finished."

"Sorry."

"And yes, I do want to be friends, but I'd also like to explore these other feelings, see where they take us. I'm not saying that I'll leave Maddy or cheat on her, that's not the type of person I am, but I'll never know what I'd be missing out on if I don't at least take the leap. Does that make sense?"

"Can I talk now?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Okay, so you're staying with Madison but you want to see where your feelings for me take you? We're going to start off as friends and if it evolves into something else then is it fair to say that you'll entertain the idea of leaving her?" She held her breath and waited what seemed like forever for her reply.

"I can't make any promises."

"This doesn't strike you as very, 'having your cake and eating it too?'"

Spencer blanched. "I suppose I can see how it could look that way. But I'm not asking for any commitments from you, Ash. You're free to see or date anyone you please. I certainly don't want to complicate your life any more than necessary. All I know is I want you in my life. I think I can be an adult and exercise enough constraint for us to at least be friends. I can't speak about the future because I don't know what's to come. All I know is how I feel at this very moment."

Spencer stood to her feet. She needed to take one final leap of father. "Friends?"

"Friends," Ashley confirmed.

They came together with a heartfelt embrace.

"Buddy?" Spencer started.

"Yeah, pal?" Ashley asked from her position still wrapped in Spencer's arms.

"Could you maybe, um, go put a shirt on? I'm finding it hard to focus."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah, sorry."

Spencer looked at her watch. "I have fifteen minutes to lay out some ground rules."

Spencer and Ashley came up with a list of rules they both needed to follow when around each other. Some of the more important ones were; try to not be alone, no skimpy outfits or low cut tops, no touching, rubbing or kissing unless it's in a friendly manner, and Ashley was not allowed to woo Spencer with extravagant outings or gifts.

They seemed to agree and Spencer finished in time to peek out into the hallway.

"I don't see him. I need to give him back his key card."

"Why don't you just give it to me?"

"I need to talk to him first, see how it went with Madison. I can't just walk in their blind. Let's just wait a little bit longer."

They stood in the doorway for fifteen more minutes and still no Aiden.

"This is ridiculous. Where is he?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Want me to call his cell?"

"Yeah."

It rang before going to voicemail.

"Not picking up."

"Shit," Spencer spat.

"Just go inside. Hopefully you two can work out your story quickly before Madison gets suspicious."

"I'm going to kill your friend when I catch him for leaving me out in the lurch."

"Yeah, I may slap him around a bit too."

"Oh here," Spencer reached in her pocket, "your key."

"Thanks. I'd say keep it, but we're leaving in like ten hours so no point."

"I appreciate the thought," Spencer smiled.

Ashley found herself getting lost in those baby blues and absently thought about her guitar.

Spencer watched Ashley's nose scrunch adorably and remembered how that always made her want to grab her and kiss Ashley senseless. She was the first to break the trance and proceeded to open the door as Ashley headed toward her own. "See you later?"

"Definitely."

As Spencer pushed the door open she gasped. Ashley heard it before her door clicked shut and she quickly came to Spencer's aide.

"What the fuck?"

Ashley's rage got Madison and Aiden's attention as they finally pulled themselves out of a passionate lip lock.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


	19. Chapter 19-Broken Promises

_**Love the comments. Keep them coming!**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Broken Promises**

**PG-13**

* * *

Aiden lifted Madison off his lap, clamoring unsteadily to his feet. He was full on plastered at this point. Even in his inebriated state he could tell by the looks on Spencer and Ashley's faces that this was not a good thing.

"Um…dis is not what it loo like," he stammered.

Ashley didn't know what to do. She was elated, of course, at what this meant for she and Spencer. There was another part of her that was pissed and rather disgusted at Aiden.

"Aiden, what did you do?"

Spencer had no idea how to process her feelings. On the one hand she was free to be with Ashley if she pleased, but the prospect of her longstanding relationship with Madison being over gave her pause.

"I asked you to stall not jump her bones!"

"Stall?" Madison asked.

"I asked him to keep you occupied for a while so that I could talk to Ashley."

"Ashley? Again with this shit? You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie, per se, just…omitted. I just needed a few minutes to speak to her, that's all and I didn't want to fight about it."

"He told me you were talking to your mother. Sounds like a lie to me, Spencer."

"Okay fine, that was a lie."

"Um, maybe we should go," Ashley said to Aiden.

"No, Ashley, don't go. Let's talk about why my girlfriend is lying to me to spend time with you."

"That's between you and your girlfriend, Madison." Ashley certainly didn't want to be trapped in the middle of this argument, no matter how integral she was.

"This has nothing to do with her, Madison," Spencer broke in.

"It has everything to do with her. I've watched you two do everything short of have sex right in front of me from practically the day you joined the tour. Do you think I'm stupid Spencer?"

"I, um, think I'll go now," Aiden said while easing toward the door.

"I'm coming too, Aid. This is between the two of you," Ashley said to Spencer and Madison. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room with stupid here." She pushed him out the door leaving Spencer and Madison alone.

"I don't think you're stupid Madison. And your observations are right. If not a little too kind."

"Excuse me?"

Spencer felt it was time for her to come clean. Yes, Madison had been unfaithful to their relationship but so had she. "I kissed Ashley."

Madison just stared at her girlfriend for a few seconds letting the words sink in. She had suspected as much but she never thought she'd actually hear Spencer say the words.

"I'm sorry, Maddy."

"I always suspected but…I…wow. I guess we're in the same boat then." Madison took a seat.

"I guess so."

"So now what?" Madison asked.

"I don't know. I guess this has been a long time coming," Spencer ventured.

"What are you talking about?" Madison looked up at the woman she used to love so much. Now she felt like she didn't even know Spencer.

"Us, this, we haven't been good in a while and you know it."

"No, I don't know it!"

"Don't play dumb. Our relationship hasn't been the same since…" She didn't want to say the name to Madison. They'd seldom mentioned his name since the day they had buried him.

"Since what?" Madison asked, her eye's hard and dark.

"Since…since Skyler."

"You shut up right now, Spencer!" Madison yelled standing to her feet. "Don't bring him into our problems!"

"We've had problems since the day we lost him, Madison. A part of you died that day." Spencer eyes began to well with tears. "We both lost a part of us."

"Spencer, I'm warning you!" Madison took a step closer.

"No! You're going to listen to me! I've kept this inside for five years now. I buried the Madison I loved with Skyler and rightfully so. But I can't keep pretending that everything is okay. It's too hard, Madison. You've changed and I've been fighting to get you back, but I can't fight anymore."

"Spence…I…" the tears were flowing down Madison's face as she finally faced the truth. "I'm sorry." That was all Madison could muster as the tears began to flow freely.

Spencer reached out, pulling Madison in a fierce hug. She allowed allowed her to release all the pent up frustration and pain.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry," Madison said when her tears began to ebb. "I know I'm not the person I used to be. I don't know if I can ever be that girl again, that bright eyed, optimistic person you met and fell in love with. You're right, she was buried alongside Skyler and I'm not sure she'll ever be back again." She looked at Spencer with apologetic eyes. "We've both made mistakes. Do you think we can work them out?"

Spencer pulled away so she could think. She was being asked a big question. One that couldn't be answered so easily.

"Spencer, what is there to think about? You kissed someone, I kissed someone, we're even. We can just move on from here, start fresh."

"Move on from here? Madison there has to be a reason why we're both kissing other people. And frankly I don't know if I can deal with the person you've become. I loved the person you were, not the person you're turning into."

"Turning into. You're supposed to love me unconditionally."

"You've changed. I don't like who you are anymore. I just can't pretend to be comfortable with the way things are."

"So you're dumping me for the fucked up rock star?" Madison wiped her tears away reaching in stead for her righteous indignation. She didn't want to lose Spencer, but she especially didn't want to lose her to Ashley.

"I'm not dumping you for anyone. This is about you and me. No one else."

"Bull shit! This is about you wanting to be with Ashley and using tonight as an out. It has nothing to do with whatever changes you feel I've made."

"That is ridiculous, Madison. We have been growing apart for years. Things aren't the same. You can't pretend to not see that."

"What I see is you bailing as soon as things get rough!"

"Get rough? Wake up call, Maddy, things have been rough!"

"You can't leave me. I made you!" Madison said in a fit of desperation.

"Made me?" Spencer could barely comprehend the words coming out of Madison's mouth.

"You were nothing before me. No job, no direction, I got you where you are."

Spencer knew that this was Madison's way of fighting the future, prolonging the inevitable. What they had for so long was falling apart and Madison was refusing to accept the blame for it. She couldn't even see that Spencer wasn't blaming her. She knew the rightful reason for all of this and there was nothing either of them could have done.

"We both know that's not true. Why are you making this harder than it has to be?" Spencer asked, pain and hurt lacing in her tone.

"I'm not doing anything. This is all you."

"Madis–"

"No! Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me. We're through."

"Madison, please!"

Tears were threatening to fall as Madison pushed Spencer out the door. "Goodbye, Spencer," she managed before slamming the door in Spencer's face.

Spencer stood in the hallway for a while staring at the closed door. "I'm sorry, Madison." She whispered before heading down the hall.

* * *

She knocked softly and waited. A couple seconds later Ashley came to the door offering a comforting smile. Stepping aside to let her inside, Spencer wasted no time heading straight for the bedroom. She passed Aiden on the couch. He was out cold and the very least of Spencer's concerns.

Ashley followed behind watching Spencer paused long enough to remove her sneakers before climbing into her bed. She knew that Spencer's life had changed, that nothing would be the same. Her reality had just been irrevocably altered and there was no turning back. So as Ashley climbed in next Spencer and wrapped her arms around her as she let the lyrics flow softly from her lips.

Spencer felt some much needed serenity wash over her. She nuzzled in closer to the brunette and let her fears, frustrations and heartache run free down Ashley's shoulder.

* * *

**More READREID. wordpress. com**


	20. Chapter 20-The Right Thing

_**A short one, but I didn't want to have you waiting.**_

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Right Thing**  
**PG**

* * *

_I can't say that I'm experiencing bliss right now, but this is something very close to it. The girl of my dreams is lying in my arms, sleeping. I've never been much of an affectionate person, but she brings emotions out of me that I am powerless to withstand. I want to hold her forever. She's what I've always dreamed of, all that I could ever ask for and more. But she's not mine._

_She will be though, if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

Even after Spencer had cried herself to sleep, Ashley couldn't sleep a wink. She was too worried about the blonde still wrapped in her embrace. It worried her that she was so upset. She knew that Spencer's relationship with Madison had been in a bad way for sometime, so she couldn't quite understand the sheer amount of grief Spencer exhibited. She couldn't understand why Spencer couldn't just be happy. True, she wasn't expecting her to skip immediately into her arms prepared to start a life together, but she wasn't expecting her to cry in them all night either.

Either way, she was going to be there for Spencer. If nothing else they were friends. She had a duty as a friend to support Spencer in whatever decision she made from this point forward. Ashley sent up a silent prayer, however, that Spencer's decision included her in some way.

Ashley was roused from her thoughts as Spencer began to stir. She buried her head further into Ashley's neck trying to escape the late morning sun and let out the sexiest sigh Ashley had ever heard in her life. Spencer's muscles tightened as she stretched languidly. The stretch coupled with the sigh chased Ashley's thoughts to places she couldn't afford to traverse. When those azure eyes met her own, she was a total goner.

"Morning," Spencer drawled sleepily.

"Morning."

Ashley ran her fingers through blonde locks, Spencer enjoying the warmth. It had been so long since she'd woken up in anyone's arms. It had been forever since her waking eyes landed square on an adoring matching set. It has been ages since she felt so…loved.

And that feeling caused her to all but leap from the bed.

Suddenly she was remembering her responsibilities down the hall. She recalled her promises made, time spent. All of that couldn't be thrown away after a few minor infidelities and an argument.

"I have to go." Spencer searched the floor for her sneakers..

"Why? What's wrong?" Ashley asked utterly confused. Spencer hadn't gotten around to telling her what happened after she and Aiden left, but she figured Spencer's presence in her bed was hint enough.

"I have to see about Madison. Make sure she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine. What happened last night?"

Spencer finally stopped lacing up her sneakers to look at the confused brunette. It dawned on her that she hadn't told her a single detail. She at least owed her an explanation.

"I'm not sure really. She accused me of leaving her for you."

"You left her?"

"No…yes…I don't know. She said that we had both made mistakes but we could move on. I told her that maybe we couldn't."

Ashley remained silent hoping Spencer would go on.

"She got angry and, like I said, accused me of just wanting to break up so you and I could be together."

Ashley nodded knowingly. Of course that would be her first reaction.

"I told her that wasn't true. I was honest with her and told her that she had changed. I finally got it out, Ash, told her how I felt. You know, all of it. Skyler, her, me, our relationship, everything I've been feeling the past five years." Spencer was pensive. "She admitted she had changed and that she couldn't help it. I told her I understood, but I couldn't be with the person she's turned into…"

If Ashley were attached to a heart monitor the thing would be going haywire. Up one minute, down the next. Spencer was carving out massive peaks and valleys with each statement.

"…and that I didn't like that person. That's when she flew off the handle. She said I was supposed to love her unconditionally and that I was only leaving her for you."

"Spence, I'm so sorry," Ashley began. "I never meant to-"

"No," Spencer interrupted, "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"Your fault?"

"Yes. I never should have allowed us to get so close, never given Madison reason to suspect that we could have been more than just friends. But I had to be honest about us kissing, I had to."

Ashley was all types of confused now. "Wait. But you said that if it wasn't for Madison then we would probably be more than friends. What happened to that?"

"Nothing, it just can't be. Madison can never think I left her for you. I'm leaving Madison because our relationship has fallen apart. To turn around and be with you would be an insult to her, to our relationship."

Unable to stand another word Ashley swung her legs off the bed, her back to Spencer. She knew Spencer wouldn't just up and run into her arms after her seven year relationship was through. She knew that it would take time. But it seemed as if Spencer was saying never when before she was saying maybe.

Ashley's pride kicked in, ready to defend her heart. The same heart that was soaring not ten minutes ago was having its wings snatched off by reality.

Spencer watched the change in Ashley's demeanor. She knew that she deserved whatever Ashley chose to do.

"I understand, Spencer."

"Ashley, I didn't mean to get you caught in the middle of this."

Ashley did her best to muster a smile. Rising to her feet she said, "No worries. I'm just glad you're alright. Let me know if we're going to need another bus or feel free to ride with the others."

"Ash-"

"Don't worry about it. We're still friends. But we do have to get going. The buses leave at noon." With that Ashley disappeared into the shower.

Spencer would have cried if she hadn't already exhausted her tears the previous night. With her relationship with Madison being over and denying herself a relationship with Ashley, Spencer felt like her life was falling apart. She just couldn't give Madison the satisfaction of saying I told you so. Besides, she did still care for Madison and leaving her for another woman would be a blatant sign of disrespect for what they'd shared.

Spencer reasoned she was doing the right thing. She was setting herself and Madison free to move forward, she wasn't leading Ashley on anymore and she wouldn't be hurting Madison by being with Ashley either. Who cared if Spencer had to suffer alone, at least she wasn't inflicting pain on anyone else.

* * *

Ashley remained in the shower and she would continue to shower until her tears were all cried out.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


	21. Chapter 21-Sort It Out

_**Read, enjoy, comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Sort it out**  
**PG-13**

* * *

_Hotel mirrors are awful. Especially these expensive hotels with their non-fogging mirrors. Looking in the mirror is the last thing I want to do. I'm face to face with myself and I hate it. I look fucking pathetic. Much worse than when what's her name left. I didn't even think I could look or feel worse than after that day, but here I am…feeling worse. I can't even blame Spencer for this. I blame myself. Only I allowed myself to be put in a position to get hurt. Again! How stupid can I be? I knew she wasn't going to leave Madison for me. Granted, she left Madison, but it surely wasn't for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of her for finally ridding herself of everything that has been holding her back but hell, I'm pissed. Why couldn't she just do it for me?_

_This is it. I can't go on feeling this way. This pathetic, lovesick girl in front of me gets left right here in this hotel bathroom and the strong, confident, womanizing, rock star is who's getting on that bus. Period!_

* * *

Ashley swung the door open and walked out into the suite finding Aiden looking bleary eyed and miserable.

"Well look who's awake, Loose Lips Dennison," she smiled and took a set next to him on the lounge couch. "So, Aid, what's it like kissing the mouth?" She fell into hysterical laughter after seeing the mortified expression on his face.

"Ha, ha," he shot back, voice three octaves lower than usual from alcohol and fatigue.

"I have to give it to you, buddy, you are one hell of a friend. That was the epitome of taking one for the team."

"Anything for you, Ash." He rolled his eyes and rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Hey, wait a minute. Are you mad at me?"

"At you? Never." His tone was decidedly sarcastic.

What the hell had she done now? This day kept getting better by the minute. "Aiden, what the hell is your problem?"

Ashley followed him into the bathroom and he was entirely too worn out to care as he stripped himself of his clothing. "Everything is always about you. Me and Angel, me and Spencer, me, me, me!"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Where is this all coming from? I never asked you for any help in regard to me and what's her name or with Spencer. You, like the girl you are, like to butt in and help. How can I turn that down, friend?"

"Well do you ever stop to ask if I have something on my mind, or on my chest that I'd like to get off?"

"You always seem so happy go lucky, Aiden. I never think to. But if there's something wrong, say so! I have this little thing called a career that takes up all my time, not to mention my shitty ass personal life. If you needed me I would always be there, but I'm not a mind reader!" She spun around putting her back to him as he dropped his pants and underwear. He was taking this whole, "you don't have anything I haven't seen before," thing too far now.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it would be nice if you just asked, is all I'm saying." He turned on the shower and stepped in with a contented sigh.

"Okay, fine. What's the matter?" Ashley needed everything to be out in the open. She'd had enough drama as it was.

"Nothing...I was just saying."

"Bullshit. No one goes through that entire diatribe just to have nothing to say. Not at this time in the morning and certainly not without pissing me off," she added. "Is this about last night?"

His silence was her answer.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

She was in fact greeted with more silence. She knew him too well.

"Fine." She began to think. "Okay, last night, last night…what about…."

Light bulb.

She got up and yanked the glass shower door open not caring if he was naked or not.

"You have a thing for Madison!" she screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh! Someone might hear you."

"Ew, Aiden! That's gross!" She turned on her heels, heading back into the suite with Aiden in all his glory right behind.

"Ash-"

"Towel," she warned without even turning around to look at him.

"Christ." He disappeared momentarily then returned.

"Madi-fuckin-son. That bitch is ruining my life. She has everything I want-need. Hell, I might date her. See what all the fuss is about!"

"Ash, wait, just...calm down. I didn't say I love her or anything."

"What are you saying then?" She stopped pacing to look at him closely.

"Just that now that she and Spencer aren't together anymore maybe…you know…we can…see what can come of this," he replied sheepishly.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "You're sick! So last night wasn't for me or Spencer, that was for you. All you were interested in was sinking your claws into the suit."

"No, no, no, it's not like that. Last night was the first chance I've ever had to be alone with her. We were talking and I realized she's not as bad and you make her out to be."

Ashley rolled her eyes and continued pacing.

"We started drinking and one thing just led to another. It wasn't me, really. She was into it just as much as I was. I tried to stop. I know Spencer asked me to keep her occupied for a while, but doing it like that was never my intention."

All Ashley could do was shake her head. "It doesn't even matter anyway."

"What do you mean? I know I heard Spencer in your room earlier."

"It didn't work. Well it did. There not together anymore, but…"

"That's great."

"She's not going to be with me either."

"What? Why not?

"She said it would disrespectful for her to be with me especially so soon after leaving Madison. Madison accused her of leaving her for me. She doesn't want to prove Madison right, or throw our would be relationship in Madison face."

"Crap, Ash. I'm sorry."

She flopped down onto the couch. "It's cool. I never should have thought it was going to work out in my favor anyway. It seldom ever does when it comes to matters of the heart. What's that saying, 'lucky in love, unlucky in money?' It's the opposite for me, I suppose."

Aiden placed a comforting hand on her back. "Well I feel your pain."

She looked at him in question.

"The reason Spencer gave you is probably the same thing Madison is going to say to me." He looked truly dejected.

"Right. Sorry. We're quite the pair, huh?"

He nodded before saying, "This tour is sucking so far."

"Tell me about it," Ashley smiled. "Come on. We have to get ready to go."

* * *

By noon everyone was standing on the curb waiting for their bus. Ashley and Aiden on one, Libby, Simon, and Spencer on the other. Madison opted to ride with the band, which was going to prove to be really interesting.

No amount of begging was going to help Spencer talk Madison out of doing so. She even volunteered to ride with the rowdy bunch, but Madison wouldn't hear of it. Madison wanted absolutely nothing to do with Spencer for the remainder of the tour. At least until they got back to their apartment and had to sort out their living arrangements, which Spencer was dreading more than anything.

"All right, people, we're checked out and ready to go. I hope everyone has everything because we're pulling out now, no exceptions." Madison released everyone before heading to her own bus. Libby and Simon were utterly confused as they watched Madison board the band bus with Spencer and Ashley keeping a wide birth.

"I really can't keep up with this love triangle," Simon said as he climbed the steep stairs onto the bus.

"Me neither," Libby agreed.

"But it's sure fun trying," he giggled.

"I know," she agreed once more.

It would be quick few hours from Chicago to Detroit and they would be there three nights before the next stop.

The first show would be that night and it would be the first time since all of the new relationship developments that the entire dysfunctional group would have to be in the same room and interacting.

The first Detroit show was going to prove to be very interesting.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


	22. Chapter 22-Indifference Part 1

_**Read, enjoy & love the comments!**_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Indifference, Part 1**  
**PG**

* * *

_They say indifference is not a good trait to exhibit. It signals a breakdown in emotion. I have become rather indifferent in many aspects of my life. That indifference is necessary for my survival. If I paid attention to everything that bothered, annoyed or hurt me...well lets just say I'd be more than a little crazy. I lean on indifference now to get through my day, the week, hell my life. And screw anyone who tries to tell me I'm wrong for that. They don't face half the bull shit I face in one day in their entire lifetime. I'll be counting on indifference more than ever to get through the remainder of this tour._

* * *

Ironically enough the excitement of Ashley's arrival had fans rushing to the stadium to catch a glimpse of the rocker, which caused the buses to arrive extremely late. This left the group no time to head to the hotel to unpack before heading to the arena.

Madison left to check-in, so they wouldn't lose their reservations, then she had to be back to prepare for the pre-show meet and greet. While that was happening Ashley would do sound check with the band.

Spencer, Simon and Libby would also be busy unpacking their supplies so they would be ready for the pre show rush. They collectively had three hours to get everything done so the show could begin at eight.

With everyone occupied, Aiden was left with nothing to do. He, unlike everyone else, was able to head to the hotel. When they arrived at the hotel he thought he could steal some of Madison's time while she checked everyone in. That didn't work out exactly as planned. He watched as Madison quickly hoped off the band bus and the caravan prepared itself to pull away.

"Wait!" he called out the driver.

"What are you doing, Aiden?" Ashley barked. "We're going to be late."

"I'm going to head to the hotel. There's no need for me to be at the arena three hours before the show starts. I'll just be in the way."

"I guess you're right," Ashley relented. "I want you there tonight though. The first night in a new city is always the worst."

He smiled sweetly saying, "Of course I'll be there," before hopping off the bus.

* * *

Spencer looked out the tinted window wondering when they were going to pull off. Seconds later she became painfully aware why they still hadn't left. She watched as Aiden jumped off the first bus heading into the hotel. The hotel that Madison had just entered. She flopped back into her seat mind reeling.

What the hell is that about? Did he get off to follow Madison? Are they going to be together now? How long has she had feelings for him? Does she have feelings for him? Does he like her? I wonder if while she was with me she was thinking about him? Am I pissed off or relieved?

On the one hand if they start dating then that means I can be with Ashley, guilt free. Do I want to date Ashley? She is sweet. And I care for her a lot. Would we date? What's it like dating a rockstar?

WHY DID AIDEN GO IN THERE WITH MADISON ?

Do I miss Madison? How deep do my feelings run for Ash? Why isn't she talking to me? Well, duh, I hurt her feelings. But I couldn't in good conscious just hop from Madison to Ashley. That would just look bad and I certainly don't want to rebound with Ashley, she deserves all of me. Who cares what people think, really? Especially Maddy. I told her I kissed Ashley, but I had to watch as she kissed Aiden. Totally different situations.

I miss Ashley already. It's been like hours. I miss her laugh and how we can talk about anything for hours. I miss the way her nose wrinkles when she smiles. I miss the way she smells and the way her skin feels under my fingers…

Spencer growled, Simon and Libby looking almost frightened as her face contorted and twisted in thought.

"Um…Spence?" Simon asked.

"Spencer?" Libby tried when Simon got no answer.

"Spencer!" they both finally shouted.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you okay, chica?" Simon asked as he blew his nails dry. "You actin' crazy over there."

Spencer smiled. It had taken her a while to get used to Simon's accent, now she couldn't imagine him without it.

"Yeah, you're, practically talking to yourself," Libby chimed in.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"Madison and Ashy, huh?" Simon ventured.

She knew they were fishing, but at this point they'd practically witnessed every detail anyway. She nodded, not wanting to give up much more of her personal business.

"I don't know why you deny yourself of what you really want," Libby said matter of factly.

"I wouldn't that's for sure, girl," Simon laughed.

"Don't we know it," Libby shot back.

"Is it that obvious?" Spencer asked unaware of what exactly they thought she wanted. She figured she'd ask though. Maybe they could tell her something about herself she didn't know.

"Very."

Simon nodded in agreement.

"And what is it that I want? You know, I just want to see if you're right," Spencer tried.

They looked at each other, unsure if they should say anything. But when were they ever afraid to speak their minds?

Simon spoke first saying, "Ashy."

"Duh," Libby added.

Spencer was gobsmacked. She had been with Madison up until a few hours ago. Had she really made her feelings for Ashley that obvious? If so then that means Madison had seen it too. This meant that all those arguments that they had about Ashley were indeed valid and not as insane as Spencer was trying to make Madison seem. She felt relieved and saddened at the same time. She was happy that her feelings were so clear because that made her current decision making process much easier. Then again she was mortified that she was callous enough to make her feelings for another woman so obvious to her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend…whatever.

Spencer was at a real loss now. She felt like she had so many people to talk to. Madison would certainly need an apology. She needed to talk to Ashley too...again. While she stood by her decision to not rebound with Ashley, she was sure she hadn't made her intentions clear enough. Spencer could most certainly see herself with Ashley, it was all she thought about. But she wasn't a cheater and she wouldn't start something fresh and new with Ashley while the stink of disappointment of her failed attempt with Madison still hung about.

As the bus ground to a halt, however, it was clear that there was work to be done. The talking and apologizing would have to wait.

* * *

**Back at the hotel...**

"Hey, Madison," Aiden called out as he joined her at the front desk. "Need a hand?"

She looked up at him standing over her blankly. She really wasn't sure how she felt about Aiden or what had happened last night. She wasn't completely drunk when they kissed. Drunk enough to not care, but definitely sober enough to know better. She had been so wrapped up with Spencer, or getting even with Spencer, that she hadn't even thought about how this affected Aiden. As she looked up at him now, she was at a total loss.

"Um…sure I guess. Not much to it. Keeping track of the keys is usually the hardest part. We know our princess gets the best room," she said, venom dripping from her words.

"Ha…yeah." He cleared his throat as an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

They stood awkwardly waiting for their turn.

"So how you holding up with ah…everything." He was curious, but smart enough to know to tread lightly.

"I'm surviving, I supposed. Being caught with you really screwed everything up." Madison couldn't bring herself to look at him.

He flinched already sure of where this little convo was headed. "Yeah, Madison, about that…" he began.

"Don't worry about it, Aiden. It's really not your fault. If not with you then it would have been someone else, I suppose."

He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "So are you kind of happy that it was with me, at least?"

She had to smile at his childlike curiosity and seemingly good intentions, whether they were in her favor or not. "Its not so bad."

It was enough to ease his trepidation a bit. "Well I'm still sorry about you and Spencer."

"So you heard about that already, huh? News sure does travel fast." The small moment of levity melted onto the marble floors.

"Yeah, well, its kind of hard not to. I was in the same suite." He kicked himself as soon as the words spilled dumbly from his lips.

Madison spun around, looking at him with fire in her eyes. "So that's where she went? I figured. Thank you for confirming."

"Oh no, wait. Nothing happened. I guess. I'm not too sure, I was really out of it. I just know that you shouldn't be too upset because even though you guys split up, Spencer is still really loyal to you."

"I don't want or need her loyalty. I want and need her love," Madison said brokenly.

Aiden fell silent as he thought about how many feet he could fit into his enormous mouth.

Madison realized then that Aiden had just slipped up and given her some fairly valuable information about her ex, info that would more than likely come in handy in the future. Aiden was the right hand man to the one thing keeping her away from what she really and truly wanted.

Standing up a bit straighter she cleared her throat and put on her sweetest smile saying, "You know, Aiden, I know you're a good guy. You're just trying to do what you feel is best. What do you say we let bygones be bygones and move on together, as friends?"

Aiden perked up at the idea. Friends could certainly be the start of more. If Aiden was anything it was patient. "Sure, Mads. I'd like that."

With one last smile she greeted the front desk clerk. She was certainly feeling much better than she had just a few hours ago.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


	23. Chapter 222-Indifference Part 2

Read, enjoy, comment.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Indifference Part 2/2**  
**PG**

* * *

After sound check it was time for Ashley to be dressed, done and made. Everyone was backstage primping Ashley practically all at once. They were in a time crunch so Simon and Spencer had to do their job simultaneously.

On the one hand Spencer was relieved she wouldn't be left alone with Ashley for long, but then again she felt bad she wouldn't be forced into a conversation with her either. Ashley said they were still friends but that wasn't evident by the way she was acting.

Aiden walked into the dressing room behind Madison halfway into the job.

"Here, Ash, sign these. They're for a couple kids that won a local radio contest." Madison handed her a stack of headshots.

Ashley wordlessly took them and did her customary, "Thanks for your support. I appreciate the love. Stay in school."

"It's a madhouse out there, Ash! Worse than usual," Aiden said excitedly. He'd been to a countless number of Ashley's shows and her level of celebrity never ceased to amaze him. To him she'd always just be the girl in high school that he dated for a while then became best friends with.

"Yeah, Detroit is always one of the craziest cities. I love playing here," Ashley smiled. She thought for a second. "You know, guys, we haven't been to a spot in a while."

"Detroit spot?" Simon asked excited.

"Yup!" She tried to turn to Aiden.

"Ash," Spencer admonished.

"Sorry." Ashley sat straight before saying, "Aid, get us a car. We're going out tonight. Detroit style."

"I'm so in," Simon chimed.

"Me too!" Libby said from across the room.

"What about you, Spence?" Aiden asked Spencer.

She glanced in his direction. "What?"

"You down?"

"I'm not up for another strip club," she said eyes trained on her work.

"The Detroit spot is not a strip club," Ashley said. "I know you think the worst of me-"

Spencer interrupted. "I don't. I just assumed it would be after last time. Who turns down boob, right?" Spencer said recalling Ashley's words from that night so long ago. "What is your problem?"

Aiden cleared his throat saying, "Um, Si, lets go grab a coke or something."

"I not finished with her yet," Simon replied.

"Can you just take a quick break for me? Five minutes won't hurt," Aiden reasoned.

"Fine. I'll be right back, you two. Don't scratch each others eyes out."

"I don't have a problem, Spencer," Ashley said as soon as no one else was in earshot.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you. I just haven't had anything to say."

"Wasn't very long ago that you had plenty to say to me. You said we would still be friends." Spencer hated the hurt that was lacing her voice.

"Yeah, I know what I said," Ashley snapped. "But it's a little easier said than done, okay? Sorry."

Spencer softened saying, "I know. I'm sorry, too. Ash, we need to talk about-"

"Okay, chicas, we have to finish up here," Simon interrupted.

"Wait." Ashley got to her feet, standing up on her seat. "I need everyone's attention!" All the staff and band members buzzing around the room stopped to listen. "We are going out tonight to the Detroit spot." Everyone smiled knowing what that meant, every except for Spencer who was still clueless. "All of us. Si, Libs, Aid, Spence, Madison, Rick, James, Henry, Lloyd, and you too Royce and Clyde. I want us all there and we're all going to have some fun. Well Royce and Clyde you'll kind of be working, but you can still enjoy yourselves too," she said to the two hulking body guards. She couldn't go very far without them anyway. Ashley sat back down. "And we're going to have a good time damnit!" she finished. "Aid, we're going to need a really big car."

"I'm on it."

"Now, you two, get to work, I have a concert to put on."

Aiden smiled at Spencer before walking away. He knew something good was going to come of this night. "Excited?" He asked Madison while she sorted through some paperwork.

"Thrilled," she replied sarcastically.

"Aw, come one. I promise I'll save you a dance if you at least smile."

She would have genuinely smiled except she didn't want to show him the effect he was having on her. Madison was still trying to sort that out for herself. "You'll save me a dance, huh?" He nodded in the affirmative. "We'll see about that." She smiled coyly before sashaying away.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Spencer asked as she applied the finishing touches to Ashley's make-up.

"Nope. One question though." Ashley looked into the mirror when Spencer was finished.

"Yeah?"

"Can you dance?"

"I like to think so. You've seen me dance before, Ash."

"You know what they say about people that can dance?"

Spencer smiled. "No, what?"

"Doesn't matter," Ashley smiled before sashaying away.

Aiden and Spencer caught each other's eye, goofy grins still in tact. She couldn't even be mad at him anymore. He had done her the greatest favor, in a manner of speaking. Spencer offered him a head nod with Aiden sending one back. Their friendship would be alright after all.

Meanwhile, Ashley was mentally kicking herself for giving into those baby blues so easily. She had no power over it, it was impossible not to flirt with Spencer. So much for indifference, she thought.

* * *

**More at READREID. wordpress. com**


End file.
